Jaded Eyes
by OPRIME AK-49
Summary: Im being hunted down by Cobra. But little do they know im the one doing the hunting... My name is Jade and I will get my revenge, and distroy everything Cobra... A G.I. Joe Renegade story. Rating may change later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Jaded Eyes**

a G.I. Joe Renegade Story

NOTE!: I do not own anything G.I. Joe! They belong to Hasbro. Jade belongs to me she is my OC.

* * *

**Prologue**

All I knew was darkness, all I felt was pain and to hate every human known to man kind... That's was until I met 'them,' they changed my life. Made me see that life was really worth living. They made me feel again... But most of all they brought me closer to my only goal. Destroy everything Cobra..

**Chapter 1**

BOOM! My head smashed on the top of my cell, 'oww... That's gonna leave a mark.' Standing up slowly now I padded my way over to the bars separating me from freedom, the sounds of the chain that surrounded my neck followed. 'What the hell was that?' I poked my furred head out between the bars to see what was happening. No sooner did I look out I had to pull my head back in before I was decapitated, I let out a startled "YIP!" As I fell back into my prison, a huge burned rock was now sitting about a foot in front of the small cell. "What th- " next thing I know their was a black clad man standing in front of the cell holding a sword. He then brings said sword above his head, I close my eyes 'Great! I'm going to be killed and I haven't even had my dinner!' KLANG! KLANG! KLANG! BAM! The cell door fell to the cold metal floor. I opened my eyes and proceeded to blink at the man who was now kneeling in front of me with his hand held out to me.

(-)

Snake-Eyes narrowly missed the huge charred rock the bioviper just threw at him when he herd a "YIP" from behind. Snake-Eyes quickly looks behind himself and sees rows of cages lining the walls, looking back at his team they are taking care of the bioviper. 'Good, this should only take a second.' Turning back to the cages he runs over to the one he heard the sound coming from. He stopped in front of the one were the burned rock now rested, looking inside he sees a small black dog with a chain around it's neck that was welded to the far side wall. Snake-eyes always had a soft spot for animals and seeing them caged, let alone caged in Mind-Bender's secret underground lab tore him up inside. 'What's Mind-Bender doing with a dog anyways?' Not waiting around to have his silent Question asked he takes his beloved sword and swipes it quickly along the bars. The dog cringed away but Snake-Eyes smirked behind his mask when he hurd the satisfying sound of the door hitting the metal floor.

Kneeling down into the cage Snake-Eyes was able to get a better look at the small dog, which he quickly discovered wasn't a dog at all but a wolf! And no wonder he thought it was a dog, it was too thin and lanky to be a wolf, and looked like it hasn't eatin in days. The tiny wolf was now blinking at him with ice blue eyes that almost looked human. 'Interesting..' Snake-Eyes kneeled down and held his hand out for the wolf to smell, the wolf stepped back with narrowed eyes. 'Trust me..' As if the wolf hurd him it's ears perked up and considered his hand again, stepping closer into the light Snake-eyes got a good look at it's head, judging by the size he determined that the wolf was female. The she-wolf looked from his outstretched hand to his masked face and then gave the hand a good sniff, she gave an explosive sneeze and shook her head. The she-wolf gave him another once over and seemed to decide that he could be trusted and, sat back on her hunches and gave her tail a small wag that thumped the floor.

Snake-Eyes nodded his head and then took his sword, and grabbed the chain around the she-wolfs neck. She didn't move thankfully, but her icy eyes watched his every move. Slipping the sword between her and the chain, Snake-eyes gave it a small jerk and watched as the heavy chain fell from her neck. He stepped back as the she-wolf stood and shook her dirty matted fur out. When she looked back up at him he noticed another chain around the she-wolfs neck, this one much smaller, more like a necklace. At the end of it was a small green stone, about the size of a quarter. But before he could get a closer look another explosion went off. 'Looks like it's time to go!' Looking down Snake-Eyes made a following motion to the she-wolf and ran out of the cell. Looking back to see if she was following he nodded his head again when he saw her running along side him. The place was about to go down, Weems (Ripcord) had made a makeshift line to the generator that would blow the place sky high. The team was running up the stairs and to the elevator to escape when a bioviper grabbed Wings and pulled him back into the mess of it.

Weems grinned as the generator let off another pulse that headed straight for him, "You better cover your ears dough boy!" The generator blew taking him and the biovipers with turned back horrified, "NO!" Road-Block pulled Duke back from the blast and dragged him to the elevator, as they grabbed the cables Snake-eyes cut the lines while tucking a surprised wolf under his arm. The team flew up the shaft with flames licking at their boots and jumped out just as the elevator cut off the flames and the opening. Everyone landed ungracefully onto the polished marble floor, well except for Snake-eyes who landed on two feet and set down a disgruntled wolf who glared daggers at the silent ninja.

Alarms started going off as people fled the building. Taking this as their Que to leave the small team ran through the now crowded lobby and out to their awaiting helicopter. They were almost to their goal when another explosion rocked the building and flying deb-re took out their getaway. Not wasting any time Road-Block ran up to a Cobra truck that was pulling in and high-jacked it. As Snake-eyes helped Scarlett into the back he looked around for the small she-wolf, she was nowhere to be seen. Shutting the doors Snake-Eyes watched as the truck sped away from the burning building and disappeared into the smoke as Cobras men came running out. 'Hopefully she got away..'

(-)

I ran, I ran intel my legs ached and my lungs burned. 'The air out here smells so good! I had never seen the sky before, was it always blue? Oh never mind that doesn't matter right now. I'm free!' Nothing was stopping me from getting as far away from that hell hole as possible. So I pushed myself harder as I flew through the dense forest, my heart pounding against my rib cage as my feet took me closer to my goal. I was tempted to look back over my shoulder at what was once my home but clenched my eyes shut and looked forward. 'Don't look back.. Don't look back!', I knew deep down if I looked back I would still be in that cell and that this was all just a dream. So I ran. I ran as fast and as far as my legs could take me, further and further into my dream. My dream of freedom...

* * *

*So how'd you all like it? Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaded eyes**

*I fixed Chaper 1 so hopefully it's nicer to read! Im going by the episodes in the series and only making a few tweeks to fit my OC in. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*At Cobra Pharmaceuticals*

The Baroness walked through what was once the home of 'Cobra Pharmaceuticals' and their secret underground lab that had hosted Mind-Benders wild experiment's. "Mind-Bender report!  
I need you to make absolutely certain that every hatchling of your experiment's has been destroyed." Mind-Benders voice cracked through her head set.

"Yaaahh.. About that. I think one of my chicks may have wondered from the nest."

"Are you saying a Bioviper survived the explosion?"

"I know! Isn't that fam flippin tastic or what? These things are more kick butt then I realized!"

"I just put all my resources into covering up their very existence, now you tell me one is running lose?"

"Well the bioviper isn't the only thing running lose now.."

"What?"

"Yah, Wolf girl escaped with the jerks who blew up my lab.."

"Do you have any idea what could happen if she were to fall into military hands? It would be the end of Cobra!"

"Don't worry, she would never go around people anyways. I have a tracking device in her and besides she couldn't of gotten far in the condition shes in. But just think! Iv just created an unstoppable killing machine, and that was just a bata test! I think some props are in order?

"Perhaps I should alert the commander that your killing machine is going public well ahead of 'his' schedule."

"Shutting up!.. Tracking Bioviper."

(-)

*Somewhere in the woods*

It felt like this was the first time I had ran a long distance in years (maybe because it was?), my weak body was definitely feeling it and if I had been up to par I might of seen the root protruding from the ground. And then maybe I wouldn't of tripped over it and rolled down the steep hill in front of me. 'Well... this seems like a great start to my new life.' Pulling myself up and shaking out my ratty black fur I decided to take a break. "Grrrroooooowwwwwllllll..." And maybe find something to eat... Sniffing the air I picked up something that smelled strange but not bad.  
Someone was cooking something not to far away from here, probably a camper. 'I might be able to scam some food outta them..' But first I needed some clothes, I knew humans wouldn't give food to a ratty looking wolf, well not without a bullet hole in her that is. I patted over to a near by stream and changed into my 'Human form" The necklace around my neck glowed a bright green as I changed. Where there was once a wolf now stood a scrawny teenager. I stepped into the cold water and looked at my reflection.

"So... that's what I look like..."  
In the water staring back at me was a girl who was to thin for her age and very dirty. She had a mass of tangled black hair that twisted all the way down to her shoulders. Icy blue eyes stood out against her naturally tanned skin, she wore a black strapless top and spankies that were made to adjust to her body when she changed forms. She would of looked somewhat normal if it wasn't for the large furred wolf ears that adorned her head and the black tail sprouting from her backside, and on her left shoulder was the brand of Cobra... She glared at the reflection, "I hate this form.. I look so 'Human'" she spat the work like it was a bad taste in her mouth. With that said she leapt into the stream and proceeded to clean herself of the filth that covered her tiny body.

Once that was taken care of I walked out of the stream and shook the water off my body like a dog would, My hair wasn't so much of a mess now but it did sick out in many spiky tendrils. Now all I needed was to find some human clothes. Sniffing the air I eventually found my way to a small cabin nestled in the trees of the forest and their next to the house was a clothes line. 'Perfect.' I couldn't smell anyone around so I quickly run up and grabbed what I needed, a dark red hoodie two sizes to big and a pair of brown cargo shorts. I slipped them on and made a bee line back to the trees wolfishly grinning the whole time. 'Now to get some grub!' Now with my new wardrobe I stealthily made my way to were I smelled the cooking food. As I made it closer to the human camp site I started to hear the voices of humans arguing. Pulling the hood over my head to hide my ears and stuffing my tail into my shorts, I moved closer till I could see them. That's when my icy eyes widened, 'Them?' Their standing only 3 yards away from me were the humans who saved me from that hell hole.. well the masked one anyways. And behind them was a pot of cooking food, my mouth watered as my stomach growled loudly. 'uh oh..'

(-)

Snake-Eyes spun on his heel and moved into a low stance while pulling out his sword and pointing it at the bush where the sound came from . Everyone followed suit by aiming their guns at what could be a threat. "Who's their?" Yelled Duke, there was no answer. "Come out now or we fire!" That time the bushes started to move, and surprising everyone a kid pops out wearing a dark red hoodie that was far to big for them, the hood shadowed their face from everyone's view and had brown shorts that reached their knees. The kid was bare foot and they could see faint scars covering their legs.

"Ok, Ok I'm out gezz.." The girl said irritably as she put her hands in the air as a sign of surrender. She stepped out into the open and observed their body language, they were definitely tense and no wonder, they had just made some pretty big enemies. Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the young girl, she didn't like the vibe whe was getting from her, "Who are you and what do you want?" The girls eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on her lips knowing that they couldn't see her face, 'Well isn't this going to be pleasant..' Taking a deep breath the girl answered in a mild tone.

"Look.. I got lost and I was hungry, I smelled food. I thought you were campers."

Road-Block grinned and slugged Tunnel-Rat in the arm, "See! I told you ma food was good!" Tunnel-Rat scowled and rubbed his now sore appendage, "Yah! Give the kid your food! at least it wont be me rolling around pukein my brains out." Duke shot them a look, "Enough!" Looking back at the girl whose arms were now resting at her sides, her head was cocked to the side and a small smile was now placed on her tiny face.

"Whats your name?"

The frown reappeared, "Don't have one."

Road-Block was shocked, "What? You don't have a name? Where are your parents kid?"

The girls hands turned into fists, which wasn't missed by Snake-Eyes, "There Dead."

Dukes face softened a bit, "I'm sorry to hear that.. But my friend Tunnel-Rat is right, that food isn't really.. eatable."

The girl nodded "Well thanks anyways.. I guess Ill just be on my way now." The girl stepped back and was about to walk away when suddenly the masked man was behind her. 'When did he-!' Snake-Eyes had been watching her movements very carefully ever since the girl showed herself. Something seemed off about this girl and now he knew why. He slipped behind her and reached up to pull down her hood, and there stood two large black wolf ears on the top of her head. Everyone froze in shock at what they were witnessing, but quickly came out of it when the girl bared her sharp teeth and growled.

(-)

That Jerk! I couldn't believe I just let someone sneak up behind me! So I bared my teeth and growled as I swung my arm back intending knock the masked man on his ass, only to have him catch it and flip me over making me land flat on my back. It knocked the wind out of me but I wasn't about to give up so easily, I was trained to be one of Cobras secret weapons, I'm not going to let some 'Human' beat me in a fight! Gritting my teeth I reached out and grabbed his booted foot and proceeded to pick him up and throw him into his friends with surprising strength.  
A very shocked Snake-Eyes rolled and jumped back to his feet just as the girl was up and running back into the forest. So Snake-eyes gave chase, he wasn't about to give up so easily ether.  
'Crap! Crap! Crap! How is this guy keeping up with me?.. Oh yah maybe it's because your weak, tired and need food! Yah! That could be it! Gahh-!' Something twisted up in my legs making me trip and fall right on my face.. again. 'Dammit! whats with me and the ground today!' Pushing myself up I looked down at my bare feet, there were robes that had weighted balls connected to the ends. I turned over as fast as I could and ripped them off with a tug, I smirked. But that smirk turned into a grimace when I saw Mask man making a bee line for me, so I turned the other way and began to scramble off the ground. I didn't get far though, because my face once again met the hard earth when a heavy body tackled me from behind.

(-)

Snake-Eyes grabbed both the girls tiny hands and locked them in one of his, then used the other hand to push her head to the ground so hinder her movements. It was then Snake-Eyes noticed in her struggle to get up that her hoodie that was far to big for her slid down her left shoulder revealing a bright red mark that stood out on her tanned skin. It was the mark of Cobra.. But that's not what shocked him the most, it was the green stone that now rested on the ground just below her chin. It was the same stone that wolf from the lab wore.'It couldn't be...' The girl turned her head to the side and gave him her best death glare she could muster with her Icy blue eyes.

"Let! Me! GO!"

Seconds later Duke, Scarlett, Road-Block, and Tunnel-Rat came crashing through the undergrowth to see a silent Snake-Eyes holding a very angry girl down. Scarlett was the first to speak,

"Snake-Eyes why do yo-.." Her eyes zeroed in on the red mark that covered the girls tiny left shoulder. 'Cobra..' Scarlett leveled her gun to the girl head.

"She's a Cobra spy!"

The girls eyes widened then narrowed in fury, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME COBRA!" Everyone jumped at the girls sudden outburst, "Your all lucky you saved me from that lab or id be gutting you all as we speak!"

Tunnel-Rat looked confused, "Wait.. what? You weren't in the lab." He looked around at everyone, "Was she?" Snake-Eyes pointed to her now reviled tail and ears, then to the stone hanging around her neck. Scarlett lowered her gun slowly as it dawned on her. "Shes that wolf from the lab... But how?" Duke sighed as he walked up to the girl and Snake-Eyes, he kneeled down and looked her right in the eye. She glared back at him until she saw his eyes.. 'His eyes.. their.. like mine..' His face stoic but his eyes told everything.. He had lost everything dear to him in a very short amount of time and he was hurting because of it. 'Just like me..' He snapped her our of her inner thoughts when he spoke to her in a calm voice.

"How about you start from the beginning?"

The girl had a moment of fear that flickered in her wide blue eyes but was gone seconds later to be replaced by annoyance. She tried to turn her head away but was stopped when Snake-eyes applied more pressure to her head. Duke ignored it and tried again.

"Lets start with who.." He glanced to her ears, "Or what you are."

The girl starred hard at Duke, but it seemed like he wasn't going to budge. She then flicked her eyes over to the other three humans, they seemed curious but not hostile anymore. Oh how she hated humans, she didn't understand them one bit... Looking back at the blond man kneeling in-front of her she closed her eyes and sighed.. 'Fine..'

"..Let me up and Ill tell you..."

Duke nodded to Snake-Eyes who stood up pulling the girl up with him by the arm. She dusted herself off with the arm that wasn't being held in an iron grip and then looked at the people who might just be deciding her fate. 'This day didn't go as planed at all..' she thought grimly. They all watched her waiting for an answer, their stares unnerved her especially from the one they call Snake-eyes, she could FEEL his eyes burning a hole in the side of her skull.

"..Well... I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have a name.. As for 'what' i am.. Well you won't believe me.."

Tunnel-Rat snorted, "We have seen a lot of weird things today, I don't thing you being a Wolf Girl is really going to blow our socks off shorty."

A vain popped on her forehead as she rounded on Tunnel-Rat, "I'm Not Short! You stupid smelly Rat!" She huffed and then continued, "And for your information I'm a Werewolf! There Happy?"

The girl smiled smugly when she saw their eyes widened. Road-Block through his arms up, "Woah! Wait a second! Your a Werewolf? Werewolves don't exist!"

"Well they do, ok! And I'm one!" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed, "I was born like this and its why Cobra..." She clenched her fists so tight that her sharp nails pierced her palms. She didn't notice that Snake-Eyes had let go of her arm, her face was hidden by her tangled hair so no one saw the tears that started to build up in the corner of her eyes,  
The memory of her parents being killed always made her vulnerable.

"It's because of me... That they killed them... Cobra killed my family because I was born a monster! They took me away and made me into this!" The tears finally fell when she looked up into their shocked faces. She huffed and turned away from them to scrub her face clean with her now dirty sleeve, "I don't know why I'm telling you humans this anyways.." She hiccuped, the tears wouldn't stop so she scrubbed harder. She jumped when she felt a hand rest on the top of her head. The girls tear stained face looked up and was met with Snake-Eyes masked one, He nodded his head then touched his chest were his heart was then opened his palm as if to let something go. She gave him a confused look until she heard the female from behind her speak.

"He's saying maybe it's because you have know one else to tell it too." Scarlett had a sad look on her face 'A child should never have to go though something so terrible..' Then Scarlett looked the girl over once more, she was so small, how old was she anyways? When was the last time she had something to eat? her cheeks looked hallow and she had a feeling that under that huge hoddie you could see all her ribs.

As if he reading her mind Road-Block spoke up, "Well! the kid is hungry right? lets go round her up some grub?" He turned to the girl with a kind smile, "How does that sound kiddo?"

Tunnel-Rat spudderd looking at Road-Block like he grew a second head, "Are you serious? we are wanted fugitives! we cant be bringing a kid with us!"

Scarlett nodded, "I agree, as much as we would like to help you, we have problems of our own." She then rounded on Duke with a glare, "Which means we need to move, the longer we stay here the more likely we are going to be caught."

"I can help you." Everyone looked back at the small girl who took a step closer to the group, her eyes were determined and her lips were set in a small frown.

Tunnel-Rat sighed, "No offence kid but what are you, like 10? what could you possibly do against people who practically control everything?" He set his hands on his hip and cocked his head to the side with a cocky smile on his face waiting for an answer.

The girl glared at him, "I'm 13.. I think." She then started to look around the clearing and spotted what she was looking for, now it was her who had a smug smile, "And Ill show you."

She stepped away from Snake-Eyes and made her way over to a moss covered boulder. Tunnel-Rat started to laugh, "What! Are you going to do with that? Gonna pick it up? Ha! Id like to see thaaa..." His words died in his mouth as his and everyone's jaws dropped. The girl had reached down grabbing the boulder with one hand and dug her clawed hand into it easily, and proceeded to lift it above her head. She turned to the group grinning, "Believe me now?"

To say the least, everyone was speechless. The girl shocked them even more when she let out a growl as she threw the boulder into the thick trees taking many out with it. After the dust settled and the last of the abused trees fell to the ground the girl turned back to them. She stood up strait and proud, and proceeded to stare the small group down with her icy blue eyes.

"Like I said, I can help you. I learned a lot about Cobra while I lived with them all those years.." Her hand reached up to rub the shoulder that bared the mark of Cobra, her face was thoughtful.

"I know I don't look like much but I'm strong! and fast!" She took a shaky breath. "Cobra took all I had.. Ill do ANYTING to stop them! Their evil.. Pure evil... So.. Please! Let me come with you! I can help you take Cobra down.. I-" She swallowed and looked away blushing and whispered, "I just need help.."

"Ok"

The girl looked up shocked at the blond man, 'Did he just..'

Duke nodded at the small girl, "If you think you can help us then ok, we might just need as much help as we can get."

Road-Block smile grew and laughed, "Alright! Sounds good to me!"

Scarlett was flabbergasted and rounded once again onto Duke, "No! it's not good! Shes a child! What if she gets hurt? What are we going to do then? Hmm?"

"You know I'm not a normal kid right? I heal quickly and never get sick." the girl crossed her arms and put her weight onto one foot as she smiled smugly. "A gun can't even kill me, I'm practically immortal!"

"Yahh.. Intel someone shoots you with a silver bullet that is." Muttered Tunnel-Rat.

"Don't believe everything you hear.. Idiot." The girl shot back.

Road-Block moved in between the two glaring people and put his arms, "Hey now! were all friends here, I think we should vote on it. Who all thinks the kid should stay?"

Scarlett and Tunnel-Rat raised their hands into the air.

"And who thinks she should come with us?"

Road-Block, the girl, Duke and Snake-Eyes raised theirs.

Duke smiled, "Looks like majority rules."

Scarlett signed looking very annoyed along with Tunnel-Rat, "Fine, but I don't like this.."

"We'll worry about that later, I think we need to introduce ourselves." Road-Block walked up to the small girl and held his hand out for her to shake it, The girl looked confused about the hand but took the hand anyways and gave it a small shake. Road-Block smiled, "I'm Road-Block, and this is Duke, Scarlett, Tunnel-Rat (Hey!), and you've already met Snake-Eyes."

The girl nodded her head to all of them, "Nice to meet you all.."

Duke stepped forward to her and shook her small hand as well, "Welcome to the team.. So what do we call you?" He asked with a raised brow. The girl suddenly looked embarrassed and looked away from Dukes intense stare.

"Well I.. Uhhh.." Snake-Eyes was suddenly standing next to her again making her jump. Snake-Eyes pointed at Tunnel-Rat and then to the necklace hanging around her neck, Tunnel-Rat looked annoyed, "What? Its just a piece of Jade."

Snake-Eyes nodded, then pointed to the necklace again and then to the girl. Her eyes widened, "Jade? You think I should be called Jade?" Snake-Eyes nodded in confirmation.

The girl grabbed the stone that was given to her before her parents death and looked at it in the palm of her dirty hand and smiled, 'Jade...' The small girl looked up at Snake-Eyes with a genuine smile on her face, "I love it."

Everyone nodded on the new name, it suited the tiny wolf eared girl. "Grrrrrooooowwwwwllllll..." Newly named Jade blushed two shades darker as her and the rest of the team focused on her midsection. Road-Block let off a booming laugh, "Lets get some food before Jadie here eats us!"

Duke smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, lets get moving." He motioned for everyone to follow as they made their was back to the truck. Jade stayed back as she watched them walk back to their transportation, she didn't quite believe that all of this had just happened. Snake-Eyes turned back to her and motioned her to follow, Jade nodded and jogged to catch up with the people who she would one day call Family...

* * *

Well! theres Chaper 2! Let me know what you all think! Thanks for Reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaded Eyes**

*Heres Chaper 3! Sorry if it took a while, just got back from a Karate Tournament and Vacation! Woot!. Anyways this is pretty much part 2 of episode 2 so I hope you likes!

Also if you want a little more info on Jade, just go to my profile and read. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Scarlett glared out the front window of the stolen Cobra truck, "I can't belive you talked me into going back there.." Duke glanced over, "Aren't you the one determined to take down Cobra?"

She rolled her eyes trying to prove her point, "Yeah, but I'm not the one foolish enough to return to the scene of the crime!"

Tunnel-Rat turned to look in the back of the truck to see the silent ninja Snake-Eyes meditating and a dirt covered wolf girl Jade, inhaling a bag of cheetos Road-Block found. He scowled and faced forward again, "Remind me why we're bringing those two along?" He asked thrusting his thump at the two. Road-Block smiled, "Cuz he has a sword and he knows how to use it? And she has super strength, and is a werewolf?"

Jade looked up with a cheese covered face after she finished her fourth bag of these amazing puffy things, "Well I'm not as strong as I could be." She wiped her face on the sleeve of her oversized hoodie, "Master Mind-Benders last test took a lot out of me." She started to look in each of the bags for just one more cheesy treat, "And it didn't go as he planned so he punished me, which didn't help me on my part." Jade smiled in triumph when she found a pocket of crumbs hiding in the bottom corner of the bag.

Duke glanced up seeing the small girl in the rearview mirror as she tired to get what was left in the poor cheeto's bag, "What kind of test was it?"

Jade's ear twitched on the top of her as she eye balled another bag, "Well he wanted to know how fast my healing rate was against one of those Biovipers. Their his new babies so he wanted to know how they would fare against me too."

Tunnel-Rat raised a brow, "And how did that go?"

Jade frowned, "Not well for the vipers. I used my shock collar to turn them to goo much to Master Mind-Benders displeasure, and turns out something about them makes it much harder for me to heal." Reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her hoodie she lifted the front to reveal her tanned belly, there standing out against her skin were three long jagged pink scars. It started from the bottom of her her ribs on the right side, trailing down across her belly and disappearing into her brown shorts near the left side of her hip.

Every ones eyes widened, the scars were fresh but thanks to Jade's fast healing abilities the ugly wound was able to start it's healing processes. Jade pulled the hoodie back down and leaned back against the wall of the truck, and stretched her long scarred legs in front of her. "He chained me down and let the vipers go at it, then locked me in that cell you found me in." Jade nodded to Snake-Eyes. "Then not letting me eat for months made me weak" She scowled down at her too thin body.

Road-Block sputtered, "For how long? And they didn't feed you?" Jade shook her head, "I'm not too sure on how long it really was... Iv been in that hell hole for so long, time kind of just blurred together, heck! I don't really know how old I am."

Road-Block shook his head and crossed his arms over his large chest, "Man that ain't right.."

Duke nodded his head, "I agree, but right now we need to focus on figuring out how to stop that thing from hurting any innocent people."

"Why don't we just ask the master viper killer back there?" Tunnel-Rat pointed at Jade, her ear twitched and scowled at him. "They hate electricity, and if you cut them up enough they don't get back up... Sometimes."

Tunnel-Rat gave her a blank look then turned away, "Yeah.. that helps."

Jade growled and was ready to pounce on him and show him a thing or too but Snake-Eyes grabbed her shoulder, she turned her icy glare on him. Snake-Eyes shook his head and sat back, she huffed and sat back as well crossing her arms, "he'd make my claws smell anyway.."

"Hey!"

"Enough you two!" Scarlett scolded the two who were now pouting.

Duke was paying attention to the road, he was about to come to a corn field, when all of a sudden Snake-Eyes was pulling the emergency break and taking the wheel. They skidded to a halt as Snake-Eyes took Tunnel-Rats leaches, rolled down the windows and threw them at the lazer fence making them burn to a crisp.

Duke smiled at Tunnel-Rat, "looks like he owes you some leaches."

Road-Block inspected the fence not 4 feet away and looked to the small group, "Ok so how do we get in?"

"Twelve o'clock!" Scarlett pointed to the truck in front of them that was placing the poles that made the fence. Duke put the truck in gear and floored it, they made it threw just as the fence activated behind them. Tunnel-Rat looked out the window, "Ok.. So how do we get out now?.."

Jade wiggled her way to the front to look out the front window with everyone. She scanned the area as they sped by, her eyes widened as she pointed to the viper just ahead, "Their it is!" Duke hit the gas as they smashed into the unsuspecting viper. It exploded on impact and flew into the corn field, everyone was ready as they grabbed their guns and jumped out of the truck. Jade stayed back to cover her furred ears with her hoodie, and stuffed her tail into her shorts. By the time she grabbed a small hand gun and jumped out of the truck the small team was shooting down the viper.

But she wasn't paying attention to the viper, what she saw was Mind bender pulling himself into the retreating helicopter. She let out deep growl from her chest and took aim then fired, lucky for Mind bender he looked down just in time to pull his head inside the helicopter as the shot hit where his head was. He cursed as he fell back but jumped up quickly to see who fired at him, he walked to the front and looked over the pilots shoulder. There on the ground was a small child in a large hoodie still firing at them.

The pilot turned to Mind bender, "Do you want to return fire sir?" Mind bender watched the kid wondering why a some random child would be firing at him, then it hit him and smiled. "No.. Let her go, Id like to test a theory.." Sitting down and putting on a head set he spun his finger in the air, "Get us out of here," as the helicopter turned and started to fly away he looked out the window to see the girl who was getting smaller and smaller the further they moved away. "Don't worry girly.. I got big plans for you!" He grinned as they disappeared into the distance.

(-)

Jade felt like breaking something, she almost had him! Cursing she turned back to the group to see the viper throwing a tracker and Snake-Eyes jumping over it, he landed behind it all the while cutting it into pieces with his two swords. He put them back into their holders and watched as the viper pulled itself together.

"It's gonna take a lot more then a sword to stop that thing," Duke shouted as he tossed a gun to Snake-Eyes who caught it and started firing. The viper went down from the shots, but got up just as quickly.

A few yards away Tunnel-Rat was herding the locals into an underground cellar. Jade cracked her knuckles as she eyed the Bio-Viper, at least she had something to break now.

(-)

Baroness was not happy, "Mind bender! What's going on out there? I didn't order an assault!"

Mind bender scowled, "It's those solider boys! The ones who torched my lad! Their alive and kicking!"

Baroness watched the screens in front of her, the solders where causing an unwanted attention on their part as they fought the runaway Bio-Viper. "Not for long..." Stepping out of her armored truck, she walked up to the driver of the weapons vehicle next to her, "What did Mr. McCullen send us?" The diver pressed a button and a large missile appeared from the opening of the trucks top.

"Ahhh.. Fuel air explosives, M.A.R.S. Industries manufactures the best toys.."

Mind bender's eyes widened as he stared to panic, "No no no no! Aren't we missing a great opportunity here? I mean heavily armed in-listies trapped inside an electronic battle field with an unstoppable force of nature!" He grabbed the computer screen lovingly, "This is going to be entertainment at it's finest!"

"I have no time for foolishness," The Baroness said as she crossed her arm, her mind was made up. "Prepare to launch!"

"That's to bad.. Cuz I know the commander has a lot ridding on the success of HIS Bio-Viper program.. Now Id hate to have to tell him YOU put the ca-bash on the ultimate field test."

Baroness scowled listening to Mind benders cocky voice over their head sets, but lifted a hand to stop the driver, "Abort... For the moment."

(-)

We were driving it back with the guns but no matter how much we shot it, it just wouldn't go down. Jade was focusing on putting as many holes in the damn thing as she could when she heard Scarlett talking about a change in plans. Scarlett took off toward some power lines while Snake-Eyes distracted the angry Viper. Scarlett shot down a power line, letting Duke catch the high voltage line, he used it to drive the Viper toward the electrified fence. He groaned on the inside when he came up short because the line wasn't long enough. But Road-Block came to the rescue with a borrowed tracker with a lot of spinning blades on it. The Viper not wanting anything to do with the thing backed up all the way into the electrified fence and shocked itself until it exploded and rained its goo like body everywhere.

Everyone signed in relief, except for Jade who was still watching the area closely. Scarlett scooped up some of the goo into a bag, "Not much in a way of evidence, but its a start." Jade perked her ears in the direction of the two men approaching them, it was Tunnel-Rat and a large human male. "Have you seen my son?" he man panted out as he watched the group hopefully but turned away when he heard his dog barking and running up to him. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the scared dog. Jade eyed the dog then looked into the corn field and readied her gun.

"Looks like were not finished here.." There walking slowly out of the crop was an even larger Viper. Everyone readied their guns too when Scarlett noticed a boy 'inside' the viper, "Hold your fire!"

The boy struggled trying to worm his way out of the strange creature as it made its way to the green house and proceeded to rip the door off its hinges. Everyone had taken cover behind a tracker

"We can't shoot at it.. We have to find another weakness." Jade looked confused, "Why not? The boy can be replaced. Don't you human's make offspring all the time?" Duke was shocked and was about to unload on the girl when he noticed that she was truly curious, '_Of course.. she doesn't understand us yet_.' He sighed, "No.. Some ones child can't be replaced. It wouldn't be the same."

Jade still looked confused but nodded her head anyway's.

Road-Block shook his head, "So how are we gonna take that thing down? Last time we checked that grizzly don't do weakness?" Tunnel-Rat grabbed the bag from Scarlett and sniffed the contents then dipped a finger into the goo and tasted it, everyone looked very grossed out. "Not grizzly.. More like spud! This is plant material." Everyone looked at him blankly, "I told you! I spend a lot of time in the dirt!" He paused to poured some of the goo onto a corn cob, it started to eat away at the corn instantly. "See how it sucks out the nutrience?" The large man approached the group.

"So why hasn't it done that to my son?" He asked angrily. Tunnel-Rat shrugged, "Maybe it isn't hungry... Yet. Point is we found a weakness." He said hopefully. Road-Block nodded his head, "So all me need is a butt load of weed killer!"

"And where do you expect to find that?" demanded Scarlett, Duke smirked "Were on a farm city girl!" So they started their plan and separated, everyone got into position and sounded off.

"O'Hera in position."

"Duke and Jade in position." (Jade can't fit an ear piece in her wolfy ears! :P)

"Road-Block in position."

"Tunnel-Rat in position... That's right I said Tunnel-Rat.."

Scarlett smiled, "Lets go!"

Duke and Jade sprung from the ground and started to fire in the air to bring the attention of the viper on them, it worked when the large viper started to follow. They ran past Tunnel-Rats position letting him know it's his turn now. Tunnel-Rat jumped from the corn and sprayed his scare of weed killer on the legs of the viper causing it to grown and fall to the ground. Next was Road-Block as he jumped onto the vipers back and sprayed a hole into it uncovering the trapped boy. Duke then ran over grabbing the boy and safely delivered him to his father, Duke then pointed a finger at Jade, "Watch them." He ordered as he ran back into the fray. Jade responded with a glare.

Tunnel-Rat was now keeping the Viper busy as Road-Block readied his shot, seeing an opening her fired making a large hole in the vipers chest. Scarlett then took aim and fired her crossbow sending a long wire threw it and attaching to the barn side wall. Hosting herself up she slid down the line with a container of weed killer in hand and let it drop inside the viper as it closed the hole in it's chest.

It was now Duke who had the viper in his sights, "This is for Ripcord!" He fired hitting the container and watched as it exploded sending the vipers goo like body to fly everywhere once again.

(-)

Baroness watched in anger as the Joe's continued destroying the Bio-Viper, "Mind-Bender! Report back to me immediately!"

"Ahhh yeah, No can do. Um wanted criminal, tell Uncle Sam I said 'Howdie Do!'"

Baroness gritted her teeth and made her way out of the truck and yelled at the diver of the missile, "Pack it up! Now!" He obeyed and hid the missile safely from the view of the approaching military Jeeps. The lead jeep pulled up and parked next to the Baroness, "Lieutenant Faireborn, Army Intel. I'm here on behalf of General Abernathy and I require access." Faireborn stood out of the jeep and started to walk around the front to approach Baroness.

"Your General assured me that there would be no military interference."

"Yes Mam, But seeing you aren't wearing a gas mask I can assume that the virus is all cleaned up, and you can shut down the fence.."

An explosion went off somewhere inside the fence, a mushroom cloud of smoke rose into the air. Lady Jane gasped, "Duke..."

Fairborn took his eyes off the explosion and rounded on Baroness, "Times up! Shut that fence down now or Ill tear it to shreds!"

(-)

Jade poked a blob of blue flesh that was once a viper with her clawed finger, she watched it with narrowed eyes expecting it to come back to live.. again. She jumped when she felt a booted foot nudge her side. Road-Block was standing there with a can of weed killer in hand, he nodded to the blob, "I think its done for, your safe." he said with a grin.

She glared at him but stood and moved out of the way for him as he sprayed it down making it disappear. "Not bad for a bunch of ordinary joe's... We owe you our lives." Said the large man as he approached the group.

Road-Block smiled and held up the now empty cans, "we owe you a mess of weed killer." The man laughed, "Lets call it even."

Duke glanced back at O'Hera and smirked, "You got guts Lieutenant.. For a spy."

She smiled and walked by him, "Call me Scarlett.. Grunt." Duke smiled, but it soon turned into a frown when Military jeeps started to pull up and surround the small group. Soldiers poured out of the jeeps and pointed their guns at them. "Freeze! Drop your weapons soldiers! Hands were we can see them!" The other soldiers started to herd the bystanders away from the group, one grabbed Jades arm and started to pull her away from the joe's. Her eyes narrowed and grabbed the mans hand in an iron grip and shoved him away from her, the man stumbled away shocked at the tiny girl's strength and was about to go after her again but the part of her face that wasn't hidden by her hood was grinning wolfishly at him. He felt a chill go down his spine, there was something wrong with this kid. So with shaking hands he pointed his gun at the group and waited for his orders.

The last jeep finally pulled up and came to a halt, Jade tensed waiting for another fight to begin but saw Duke put down his weapon. 'Are these humans allies?' Everyone followed suit and waited as a tall man and a women approached them.

"State championships, ten seconds on the clock, inches from then en-zone, trailing by six, center snaps the ball." The man was now face to face with Duke looking very cocky. "And what happens Duke?"

Duke sighed and looked down, "You sacked me Flint."

"You know him?" Said both Scarlett and the women.

The man now known as Flint ignored them and focused on Duke, "Sooo.. I'm guessing this situation feels a little familiar?" He said jokingly, but his tone turned serious, "Why'd you do it Duke? Somebody pay you to blow up that plant?"

"It's a long story Flint."

"Well I for one cant wait to hear the whole thing, at your court marshal.."

Jade at the time was watching a billow of dust getting closer and closer to the group and noticed it was the truck the joes used as transpiration. Snake-Eyes hung out the diver side window and through smoke bombs into the group of armed army personnel.

Smoke started to build making everything harder to see and thats when the joes took action, Duke shoved Flint away and disappered into the smoke. The smoke burned Jade's eyes and nose, she covered her face with her leave trying not to breath it in through her sensitive nose. She coughed as she stumbled around trying to get away from this awful smoke, when she felt a hand grab her arm. She was about to jerk away but open her eyes just enough to see a blurry Tunnel-Rat.

"This way kid! Come on!"

So she blindly followed as tears of irritation started to flow down her cheeks, she was then picked up by two strong hands, 'Road-Block?..' and was then put in the newly 'borrowed' jeep. She sat in between Tunnel-Rat and Road-Block still rubbing her eyes furiously and coughing. The jeep took off leaving the military in the dust.

Unknowingly to Jade her hood had fallen off and was now blowing in the wind as they drove by the Baroness. The Baronesses eyes widened as she saw the girl, her face might of been covered but not many children have wolf ears adorning their heads. Baroness glared at the retreating jeep, 'This is bad..'

(-)

***Somewhere at Cobra Industries***

Baroness stood looking out at the city with a scowl on her face, "Unfortunately we lost the Bio-Viper prototype, but the vires cover will hold." She turned and walked over to a screen with a middle-aged man on it looking very pleased with himself.

"Good.. Then Cobra Industries will be sparred further scrutiny in the wake of this.. Incident.."

"There is the small matter of the renegade soldiers and the girl.."

The man on the screen stood, "Small matters have a way of unraveling into lose ends.. You know how I feel about lose ends.. I trust you will handle these renegade soldiers and the girl with your usual efficiency, my dear Baroness?... And that, I command!"

* * *

*Well there it is! Sorry again it took so long, Busy busy busy -_- I didn't get to tell much on Jade as much as I would of liked to, But her story will soon be told!

*Thank you all you who Fav'd this story and Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot! Keep em coming please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaded Eyes**

*Yay new chapter! Very exciting.. haha anyways this chap is the continuation of the series so it will be taking place in Episode 3. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it :P Well here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jade was not a happy camper, her eyes were raw and red, and her nose burned making her sneeze every five minutes. She was in her wolf form curled up under Roadblocks chair glaring at Snake-Eyes, who was seated in the back. When they all moved to the truck from the jeep Jade shed the human cloths she stole leaving her in her form fitting top and bottoms, and much to every ones amazement she changed into her wolf form. She then padded over to a corner of the truck and processed to try to groom herself from the awful smell.

Snake-Eyes tired to say he was sorry by helping her clean out her eyes, but got a raspy growl in return. Snake-Eyes sagged his shoulders in defeat and turned to Tunnel-Rat for help, He sighed and pulled out a rag and wetted it with water from a bottle and approached Jade. She tensed but let him take a hold of her furred head and gently wipe down her face and eyes. Tunnel-Rat then pulled out a small bottle from his many pockets that was filled with a clear liquid and brought it to her face. She growled and pulled away narrowing her eyes at the bottle.

Tunnel-Rat held up his arms, "Hey it's ok, it's something to help sooth your eyes." Jade didn't look convinced, so Tunnel-Rat brought the bottle to his eye and squeezed a drop into it. He blinked a few times and smiled at her, "See? it's safe."

Jade looked at him and then the drops again, then lowered her head in submission. Tunnel-Rat then took ahold of her head again and pried open her eyes and put about four drops into each of them. Jade let out a sigh as the drop seemed to just make the burning sandy feeling just despaired. Tunnel-Rat nodded his head and stood making his way to his seat in the front.

Without looking at Snake-Eyes she followed to the front and curled up under Roadblocks chair and fell into a much deserved sleep. But this didn't last long when Jade was rudely awaken when Duke had to make a sharp turn, making Jade hit her head on the side of the truck wall. And on top of that the annoying sound of sirens were following their every move. Jade was not a happy camper...

At the moment Duke and Scarlett were arguing about something 'invisible'. Jade stood and stretched out from under the chair, her mussels screaming in protest. Jade took in every ones tense forms looking out the windows, and padded up to the front to look for herself. It was that Flint guy and the women from before. Jade blinked tiredly then turned her furred head to Duke, "_Your friend is annoying_.." Duke in turn blinked at the black wolf in front of him, he heard her voice but her mouth didn't move. Duke shook it off for the moment seeing as Flint was getting closer.

"On three we make a run for the store!" They were ready to make a break for it but Scarlett stopped them, "Hold on! I found something." She pressed a button on the touch screen in the front of the cab, then a voice came out of the speakers, "Cameleon Mode Activated."

Jade looked around the interior but saw no changes to it, when suddenly she felt a hand on the top of her head. Next thing she knew she was being shoved down coming face to face with the floor, she turned her ice blue eyes over to the offending hands owner. Duke had a moment of fear in the pit of his stomach when Jade turned her icy glare on him and let out a warning growl deep within her chest, it reminded him of when he was a kid and a dog attacked him. He never really did like dogs after that. "_Well I'm not a dog, so I suggest you take your hand off me_." Duke quickly removed his hand and sat up with everyone els as Flint passed their truck unnoticed.

Tunnel-Rat let out a breath he had been holding, "woah, how did the boy scout not see us?"

"Check out the new paint job!" Said Roadblock as he pushed his face up against the glass to see more of the trucks outside.

Scarlett smirked at Duke, "Cameleon Mode."

But Duke wasn't really paying attention to her though, he was staring down the black wolf between them. Jade in return studied him, what would he do next? Run away scared? Try to kill her? She gave him a toothy smirk and waited..'_What will you do?..' _She thought to herself.

Their stare down was broken when they heard a knock on the back of the trucks door, making everyone jump and turn to the offending noise. Duke then looked back at Jade, she was still watching him with her cold eyes. He turned to the back seeing Roadblock talking to a man who gave him a package, after he shut the door Duke turned back to address Jade by pointing a finger at Jade and whispering, "We'll talk about this later." Jade nipped the tip of his finger with her sharp teeth and grinned. He pulled away quickly and scowled at her, then turned back to the wheel and pulls away from the store.

Duke drove to the end of a line of cars that were being checked by the military, "Flint's routing every body through one exit.. Which means."

"Buckle up." Scarlett ended for him.

They were ready to floor it if needed but it looked like the men got a hot tip and were headed for the large building, leaving the women from before to check the remaining cars. They drove up next to her and Duke saluted her, then drove away. Jade watched the women form the side mirrors getting smaller and smaller as they got further away, then looked up at Duke confused. Humans are so complicated..

Jade shook out her inky black fur and padded over next to Roadblock and sat down. "_Grrrroooooowwwwwlllll..." _Everyone looked back at Jade, who was staring at her belly. She looked up at the group gave a wolfish grin showing all her sharp teeth. Scarlett smirked, "I guess it's lunch time."

This is when the group introduced Jade the the burger, it looked very strange to her and waited for everyone to take a bite before she even sniffed the strange food. She took a bite and was very pleased to find it quite tasty. So she proceeded to eat 23 of these burgers before finally curling into a content ball of sleepy fur.

Tunnel-Rat looked at the scattered burger wrappers in disgust, "You know eating that much food is going to make you fat." A low growl was his answer.

"Ahh leave her alone, I'd probably eat that much too if I didn't get my three square meals a day." Said Roadblock as he reached down to ruffled Jades ears. She cracked an eye open to glare at him.

"Your one to talk, you ate five of those things!" Tunnel-Rat shot back.

Roadblock grinned, "That's cuz were both still growin'!"

Tunnel-Rat starred at him blankly, "Yah... And I'm the Queen of England."

Roadblock chuckled at him, then reached down and picked up the package and examined it. "I always wanted to be a mail man when I was a kid, folks are always happy to see the mail man comin'.. I say we deliver it. Desert University, Alvin Libby."

Scarlett looked up surprised from her drink, "Alvin Kibbey? I know that name, he's the Coyote."

"Sounds like your type." Said Duke.

She scowled at him but turned back to her hand held device. "It's his alias, Kibbey is the leading anti-cobra bloger. His Website has all the best Intel on Cobra's darker side. Where did you think I first read about the Cameleon Mode?"

Tunnel-Rat leaned toward her smiling, "So he's boy friend material?" He was ignored as Scarlett took the package from Roadblock.

"The question is.. Why would Mr.'I hate cobra' order anything from Cobra?" Duke was not convinced.

Scarlett laid the package on her lap, "lets find out." She started to open it but Duke stopped her by slamming the lid back down on the box, "You do not want to open that!" He slowly opened it again to reveal it was a bomb. Scarlett gasped, "It's a bomb!"

Duke watched what he was doing carefully, "We need access to the detonator.. Tunnel-Rat you have a knife?"

Duke held the package for Tunnel-Rat to cut open, "If this thing goes boom, not my fault! I do holes in the ground."

Duke examined it and found the trigger on the bomb, he needed something to hold it in it's place. Looking at Roadblock chewing gum Duke smirked, "Mind if I barrow that?" Roadblock looked confused until Scarlett rolled her eyes and pulled the gun out of his mouth with her hand. Gross. She then handed to gum to Duke so he could rig the trigger. He then slowly opened the lid all the way and turned the bomb off completely.

Everyone sighed in relief, well except for Jade who was snoring lightly at the back of the truck.

"Didn't know you worked explosives.." Tunnel-Rat smiled.

"Cleared my share of mines."

Scarlett looked at the package in Dukes hands, "We need to warn Kibbey."

(-)

Next thing Jade knew she was being rudely awaken and dragged along with Scarlett and Duke to find a man named Kibbey? She sighed as she walked along side Scarlett down a hallway. They were talking about someone, probably this Kibbey man. She yawned she was to tired to care.

They stopped at a door and Scarlett knocked and waited as a young man wearing glasses answered.

Scarlett smiled at him, "Hi, I'm looking for professor Alvin Kibbey."

The man smiled back at her and opened the door more for her, but noticed Duke step into view. The man eyed him but turned his attention back to Scarlett, "He's stepped out. Your welcome to wait for him." He stepped aside and let them all enter. Jade followed and eyed the nervous man, he stepped back from her as he closed the door. "What kind of dog is that?"

Jade growled at him but stopped when she felt a hand on her head, Duke smiled at the man. "She's a mix." The man watched the 'dog' cautiously.

"Yeah.. Well she should be on a leash."

Duke smirked and took a small step in front of the now very annoyed wolf, "I'll keep it in mind."

The man nodded and turned away to rummage through some papers, Duke turned to Jade and whispered, "Behave!" Jade huffed and turned away to look at all the pictures on the wall. Duke shook his head and also went to examined the many anti-cobra articles and pictures that lined the walls. He lifted one off the wall and looked at Scarlett, "Thought you had it bad for Cobra.."

Scarlett shrugged innocently and smiled, "Kibbeys brilliant, even if some of his theory's are a little out there."

Duke raised an eye brow, "Like Cobra's CEO being part snake?"

"That is Fact! I have photos! Eye witnesses! Even scales!" The man ranted.

Scarlett and Duke looked at him confused and a little shocked, "Your Alvin Kibbey?.."

The man now known as Kibbey started to panic and made a break for the door, only to be stopped by Roadblock. He panicked and took off toward the window to jump but Tunnel-Rat blocked the way.

Kibbley looked at them all wide eyed, "What do you want?"

Scarlett started to explain why they were there but Jade stopped listening. She was looking at an old picture that was burned at the top corner. She almost didn't see it, but she could smell it. It smelled so familiar.. But she knew why now, in the picture was a happy couple holding a baby in their arms. The man in the picture had shaggy black hair with strikingly blue eyes, he looked to be in his early 30's and was looking lovingly down at his wife and child. The women holding the baby had long wavy red hair and green eyes. She was brushing something from the baby's head, she looked like she was laughing. As for the baby in the picture there was a burn hole where it's face should of been.

Jade had changed into her human form without her realizing it and was holding the picture gently in her shaking hands. It.. It was her parents...

Jade was broken out of her shock when she heard the annoying yell of the man named Kibbley, "Woah! How did she-? Where did-?.. What are you?" Kibbley was having a break down, first there was a dog, but now stood a girl with large wolf ears and a long black tail sprouting from her backside. But if that didn't freak him out enough next thing he knew he was being held up against a wall by said girl. She snarled at him, "Where did you get this?" She shoved the picture in his face, Kibbley grabbed the girls arm trying to push her away but she only tightened her hold around his neck. He began to sweat, "I don't know!"

Jades eyes started to bleed black in the whites of her eyes, "Your lieing!"

Kibbley flinched away and swallowed the lump in his throat, "I found it when I was still working for Cobra! It was in a file that was classified! The people in the picture died in a fire! That's all i know!"

"Jade Stop! Yet him go!" Yelled Duke as he tired to pry her hands off Kibbley, they were like iron and didn't budge.

But Jade couldn't hear them, all she saw was red as the rage started to consume her. Her canines grew, her nails got longer and the black now covered the whites of her eyes. Jade growled at the man in front of her and let go of his abused neck. Kibbley almost sighed in relief, but that was short lived when the girl formed a fist that was headed striate for his head at an alarming rate.

He closed his eyes ready for the worst.. But nothing happened. He cracked open an eye and was greeted with a mans back that held two sword and black material that covered his whole body.

Snake-Eyes had heard a commotion going on from inside the room and decided to investigate, and good thing he did. There was Jade getting ready to kill a man, so he did the only thing he could do. He stopped her blow with his body. He held her one hand in both of his, he was pretty sure he had broken a few fingers. If she was completely healthy he suspected that the impact would of killed him easy. But he held on to her and willed her to stop.

Jade's body shook as she started to come back to herself, she couldn't take her now clear eyes off the hands that incased her fist. Tears welled up into her eyes and started to stream down her face as she fell to her knees. Snake-Eyes followed her down and held the now very weak girl up by her scarred shoulder.

Jade's shocked wide eyes slowly turned to the burnt picture she dropped and leaned forward to take it, but she was so tired and blackness started to take over. She fell into Snake-Eyes whispering, "Mommy.. Daddy.. Please don't go..."

Snake-Eyes felt the girl go limp in his arms as she fell unconscious, he then put an arm around her back and under her legs picking her up bridal style.

A very poor scared Kibbley had slid to the floor and was holding his head, but turned to the very shocked and confused group. "What the hell was that?"

Duke blinked and knelled down to pick up the discarded photo, he looked at the couple on it then looked at the unconscious girl in Snake-Eyes arms, "I'd like to know the same thing.."

Scarlett took the picture from Duke to exam it as Tunnel-Rat started to rant, "And you guys wanted to take her with us? Look at what she did! The kids a Freak!"

"There has to be an explanation to this!" Scarlett yelled at the freaked out Tunnel-Rat. "These must be her parents Cobra killed.. She must of had some sort of flash back or something.." She said uncertainly.

Duke went into commander mode, "Well were just going to have to wait until she wakes up before we get our answers. But right now we need to get moving."

And with that that small group left the dorms and proceeded to get into all kinds of trouble while Jade rested in the back of the truck being plagued with nightmare after nightmare of her parents death. And unknowingly to everyone resting in the sky, was an almost complete full moon...

* * *

Yay! done! Well did you like? I enjoy telling Jade's story little by little each time, eh? And what could happen next? Bum bum Buuummm... haha silly werewolfs and their full moons :P Anyways! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaded Eyes**

*FINALLY! Sorry for the long update! It's summer time so that means i Work, work, work. and work some more -.- Anyways! heres another chapter! hopefully i can get them out faster but im not promising anything! haha anywho enjoy! and plz review! Thanks much!

**Chapter 5**

Jade woke to the sound of women arguing, she groaned as she cracked open one eye and rolled over onto her hands and knees. She was covered in a cold sweat and her head felt foggy about what happened the night before. She sat back on her feet holding her poor aching head. Then it came rushing back to her like all the times before when she lost control. Her eyes shot open as she griped the stone hanging around her neck and scanned the small room around her. She was laying on a futon in the middle of a small room, there was a table in the corner with scrolls and books covering it. A few simple drawings and paintings were scattered around the walls and a window rested behind her showing her nothing but forest.

The voices were coming from outside and they were starting to grate on her already fried nerves. Standing on shaky legs she slowly made her way to the window and leaned heavily against it. She let out a labored breath as she found what she was looking for. There resting in the clear blue shy was the faint image of an almost full moon... It would be full by tonight. Jade growled and pushed away from the window only to fall back down onto the futon, she held the stone in an iron grip as she curled into the fetal position. Jade had forgotten how much power the moon had over her tiny form. Being so far under ground for so many years she didn't feel the pull on her body that made her bones ache for the hunt...

The worst effect by the moon she had while being held captive was a mild fever, her body knew the moon hung over her and it craved to be set free. She could feel the wild side of her clawing at it's restraints, and it was slowly breaking free... Jade opened a sweaty palm reviling the small green stone, it was quite old and had a hair line crack starting at the bottom of the stone. It was becoming weak.. Like her..

Jade squeezed her tired eyes shut and shoved the stone into the front of the black form fitting top, making sure it touched her skin at all times. Standing up once more on shaky legs she made her way to the only door in the room. She had to get out, she had to run, she needed to get away and fast. She stumbled to the door and grabbed the door knob and was about to open it but something caught her eye. There was a chair by the door and on it was a set of cloths and a pair of black boots, and on top of it rested the photo of her parents...

Suddenly forgetting all about the moon, Jade slowly made her way over to the chair and gently picked up the picture. She lifted a finger and traced the faces of both her parents, they were just as she remembered them. She never thought she would see her parents again, even if it was just a picture, it made her feel as if they were standing right next to her. She smiled and tucked the picture into her top next to the stone her parents had given to her, right over her heart.

She kept her hand over the two objectes that now meant everything to her, she would keep them safe, even if it killed her. Looking down at the cloths she scowled at the boots and drooped them to the floor. The boots forgotten she picked up a red t-shirt with a large black paw print on the left side, she shrugged it on and smiled seeing it fit her tiny form perfect, better then that huge over sized hoodie. Then there were the tan shorts, she slipped those on seeing they fit as well. Under all that was a note that read 'Snake-Eyes' Jade chuckled, 'I guess I can forgive him for that awful smoke..'

Shaking her head she put the note back down on the chair and headed for the door again and this time opening it to another room, this one had weapons lining the walls, and a small rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was very low to the ground and had pillows going around it. Jade's ear's twitched and swiveled toward the open door leading to the outside where she heard the voices.

Jade slowly walked to the door and peeked around the corner, the group who took her in were talking about training. There was another person though, it was a girl about her height. She was arguing with Scarlett about who could understand Snake-Eyes better. Jade rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky, she sighed when she saw that the moon was being covered by clouds. She rubbed her arm still feeling the ache deep in her bones. She would have to keep her distance from the group once it got dark.. That's if they still want her around. She could only imagine how they reacted when she went off on Kibbey.

'Only one way to find out...' Taking a deep breath Jade walked out into the sunlight. The whole group stopped in their tracks when they saw Jade walk out of the cabin and stand at the edge of the porch. She was wearing a new set of cloths and was holding her arm in a tight grip, and in the sun they could see all the scars that covered her tan skin. Her face showed no emotion and her eyes looked distant and cold. She was ready for the worst.

Scarlett was the first to speak, "Jade..." She started to walk toward her with her hands up like she was going to hug her but stopped when Jade took a step back with a pained look on her face. Scarlett rested her hands to her side and asked in a worried voice, "Are you alright?"

Jade cursed her werewolf blood, when the moon is full it always heightened her scenes tenfold. And right now she was struggling to not rip Scarlett apart all thanks to a small cut on her finger. She could smell the sweet blood... She could only imagine what it would taste like... 'NO!' Jade took another step back for good measure, and dug her nails deeper into her arm for a distraction.

"It-...It's not safe to be around me right now." Jade said in a strained voice as she hid her face from the group with her hair. "Why? What's going on with you?" Duke asked getting right to the point. Her ears flattened against her head as she let out a bitter chuckle.

"I'm sure you all have heard the stories of the man who changes into a monster when the moon is full... Well same goes for me, but I have a way of stopping it..." Letting go of her now bloody arm she reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out her necklace and let the stone rest in her palm.

"My parents gave this to me when I was just a pup... Every newborn gets one by the packs shaman who puts a spell on it to control our more wild side.."

Tunnel-Rat piped in, "Wait! So theirs more of you out there?"

Jade closed her fingers around the stone and put it back into her shirt. "No... My father and mother were the only others till Cobra killed them. There's no others. Only me..."

Duke looked thoughtful, "So if you have the stone, why are you worried about losing control?"

Jade gave a small smile but still wouldn't look at the group but instead watched a ladybug slowly make it's way across a fallen leaf. "The stone is weak.. Being held underground for so long I never really felt the full power of the moon, I guess the spell just started to weaken because I was never above ground when the moon was full for it to be very useful.." She swallowed hard as she rubbed her now healed over arm.

"That's why it's not safe to be near me, at lest till the full moon has passed... But I understand if you want to part ways considering what all has happened.."

"And let you run around possibly hurting innocent people?" Jade's head snapped up to look at Dukes smirking face. Duke crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm afraid your stuck with us.. Besides I still have some questions answered," He said tapping the side of his head with his pointer finger.

Jade stood there speechless and looked at each of their faces, then did something that made everyone jump, including Snake-Eyes.

She laughed.

Everyone watched confused at what was so funny. She was laughing so hard she had to hold on to her sides as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. But her laughter was short lived when Jade suddenly fell to her knees gripping her head and groaning, Snake-Eyes was by her side first pulling her to the ground and uncurling her from her ball of pain. Her face was contorted in pain and sweat began to trickle down her forehead.

Scarlett brushed Jade's hair out of her face, "Jade! What's wrong? Are you ok"

Jade's Eyes snapped open wide, the whites of he eyes started to bleed black in the corners and slowly make there way to her icy blue iris's. Her gaze was locked on the almost full moon that hung in the sky, Snake-Eye followed her gaze and saw the problem and swiftly took action by scooping Jade up and running inside the cabin.

Everyone followed, along with a very confused Jinx. Snake-Eyes laid Jade down on the floor as Tunnel-Rat rushed over to check her over, Her eyes had stopped bleeding black but she seemed to be stuck in a trance.

"Ahhhh man.. She's doing that freaky thing again." Tunnel-Rat looked up at Snake-Eyes, "We gotta snap her outta it or she might loose it again soon."

Jinx was shifting from foot to foot by the door nervously, "What do you mean lose it? What's going on?"

Scarlett was kneeling next to Snake-Eyes holding Jade's Hand, "She's one of Cobra's sick experiments. Belive it or not but she's a Werewolf, and moon is almost full, so.."

"So. That means if we don't do something fast were gonna have a very angry werewolf on our hands!" A very irritated Tunnel-Rat said as he gently slapped Jade's cheeks trying to snap her out of it. She was breathing raggedly and her eyes started to shift around the room, as if she was watching an unknown attacker.

Snake-Eyes had an idea and pulled a small dagger from his boot and stabbed Jade in the leg. Everyone's jaws dropped looking from the dagger to Snake-Eyes. Duke was by Snake in a second and grabbed onto his front and hulled him up ruffly, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Snake-Eyes didn't react to Dukes outburst and casually nodded back at Jade's form. Duke glared at him but turned back to Jade only to see the black in her eyes slowly disappear and her breathing go back to normal. She was staring at the ceiling when her eyes seemed to come back into foucus and started blinking.

Then she shot up into a sitting position making everyone jump again, her face was contorted into a pained, angry scowl as she zoomed in on the dagger that protruded from her leg.

"OWW!"

Jade quickly yanked the dagger out of her leg, looked at Snake-Eyes with deadly intent and threw it at his head. Snake-Eyes eyes widened behind his visor but he ducked narrowly missing the bloody dagger that was now stuck in his wall.

When he turned back to look at the small angry girl she was on her feet clenching her fists and being held back by the arm Roadblock, "What the hell was that for?" She yelled as she tired to pry Roadblocks fingers off her arm, her ears were pulled back in annoyance and her tail was poofed up somewhat like a cat.

Duke was about to tell her what happened when she suddenly stopped struggling against Roadblock and was looking at Snake-Eyes shocked. Everyone was looking in between the two very confused, Snake-Eyes form was tense at first but relaxed as they continued there stare down. Jade's face went from shock to thoughtful, then to annoyance in less then 30 seconds.

"You didn't have to stab me you know!" Jade shouted at Snake-Eyes making everyone jump for the third time that day. Snake-Eyes shoulders shook as if he was laughing, which made Jade's face burn red as she turned away from him in a huff and stomped toward the door.

"Whao! whao! Where do you think your going?" Duke called after her as he reached for her arm to stop her. He stopped short when she spun around to face him, "I'm going hunting!" she said in a matter of fact tone, then turned away again and was out the door. Everyone exchanged worried looks and followed, "What do you mean by hunting?" Tunnel-Rat asked suspiciously .

Jade was in the middle of the small clearing now with her back to them as she pulled the shirt and shorts off her body leaving the form fitting black top and bottoms that changed when she did. "I mean I'm going to go find food. You know Eat?" She said as she dropped the clothes by the truck. Duke intervened "I think he means is what are you hunting exactly?"

She still had her back turned to them, "You know.. You humans aren't as tasty as you think." She looked over her shoulder at them with a wolfish grin, shape shifted into her wolf form, and ran into the never ending green forest.

Snake-Eyes walked up next to Duke on the porch and stood next to him silently as they both looked at the spot Jade disappeared . Tunnel-Rat was by the truck ranting to the rest of the group that she was gonna come back and eat them. Roadblock was laughing at him and Scarlett was trying to calm Tunnel-Rat down and Jinx was looking from Snake-Eyes to the woods and back with a questioning look on her face.

Duke glanced at the silent ninja, "She did it to you to, didn't she?" He tapped the side of his head with his forefinger. Snake-Eyes looked at him then back to the forest and slowly nodded. Duke nodded too and also brought his gaze back to the woods. "That girl has some explaining to do when she gets back..." He looked at the pile of cloths she left. "That's if she does come back."

***Later that day***

The sun had finally set and the full moon was now displayed up in the sky for all to see. The small group of joes were resting after a long day of training thanks to Snake-Eyes. Scarlett was standing by the window with her arms crossed over her chest. "You think she'll be ok?" She asked no one in particular as she gazed up at the moon.

"The question is will we be ok?" Tunnel-Rat said irritably, "I mean come on! Were just sitting here doing nothing while shes out there thinking of a way to make a buffet out of us!"

Roadblock laughed, "Oh then you wont have to worry, she'll chew you up and spit you out, ur too boney to eat." Tunnel-Rat scowled, "I'm serious! What if-"

A bone chilling howl broke threw the night air. Everyone froze. Snake-Eyes dowsed the fire place and approached the window Scarlett occupied and held up a finger to everyone to be silent. Duke joined them as they all looked out into the darkness, Snake-Eyes was watching something intently, "What do you see?" Duke whispered.

Tunnel-Rat, Jinks and Roadblock now joined them at the window, "I don't see anything.." Tunnel-Rat whispered to them. Suddenly a deer jumped into the clearing, it was breathing hard and looking around for danger. Roadblock sighed, "Aww.. Its just a little ol' de-"

A huge black mass launched out of the trees taking the deer down with a thud and heard the sickening crunch of its neck being snapped. The deer let out a silent cry and went limb in the large masses jaws, then the group started to hear the sound of flesh being torn and the crunch of bone on bone.

Jinks covered her mouth and stepped back hitting the table knocking a cup off that shattered on the floor. She froze and everyone snapped there heads to her, she mouthed a sorry but that's when they all noticed the sound of the crunching stopped. They slowly looked back out the window, the moon came uncovered by the clouds shining its pale light on the monster. The beast was standing up facing them, it looked like it was about 6 feet 5 inches tall. It was covered in midnight black fur from head to toe. It was rippled with mussels but was slender and lean, the head was shaped like a wolves but much larger. It's ears were perked as they swiveled and twisted to the sounds around it. It's tail was long and bushy, slowly moving side to side. It's clawed hands were covered in blood along with its long mussel that sniffed the air. It's eyes were a blood red and glazed over in rage and bloodlust. But what everyone noticed at once was the stone that rested around the beasts neck.

Scarlett put her hands against her chest to stop them from shaking, "My god..." She whispered.

The beasts eyes snapped to the small cabin. Its long snout turned up into a snarl as a low growl bellowed from it's large chest that sent another shiver down all their spines.

It was Jade, and she was ready to kill.

(-)

Review Please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaded Eyes**

* I apolagize for the long update, A LOT has been going on and I have had no time for writing. But I hope this chapter makes up for it and faster updates :P Well here you go! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Snake-Eyes clenched his fists at his side as he thought of the quickest way to calm and bring a very angry looking Jade down without much bloodshed. This was not going to be easy... And now he was about to do what could be the stupidest thing in his life. Nodding his head he turned from the small group gathered by the window and walked out the door before anyone could protest.

Tunnel-Rat gaped at the black clad man, "What the Hell are you doing?" He whispered harshly at him. Snake didn't respond as he descended down the porch stairs and confidently walked toward the large black beast. Said beast stepped away from it's fresh kill and went down on all fours letting out a low warning snarl at the approaching man. Snake-Eyes finally stopped a few yards away from the deadly beast and took a deep breath, then reached behind his back for his beloved sword.

Jade tensed and was ready to lunge at the human who dared interrupted her meal but paused when the man pulled his weapon from his sheath and threw it to the side embedding itself in a tree. Jade looked from the sword then back to the black clad man and narrowed her blood red eyes only to open them wide when he stood to his full height, and took a challenging step toward her.

Road Block watched the scene closely that was unfolding in front of him and asked what everyone was thinking. "What is he doing? Cuz I'm pretty sure he isn't asking her to dance."

Scarlett griped the windows siding till her fingers were white and numb. "He's challenging her..." She whispered. Jinx sent a glare in her direction saying 'I knew that.'

Tunnel-Rat looked as if he was about to break down and go into a coma, "Challenge? he's going to get killed and then she's going to come for us next!"

Stepping away from the window and rubbing her hands absently as she watched the two forms outside, "He's challenging her like wolves would do in the wild. He's going to fight for the alpha role in her eyes." Scarlett said.

Duke then stepped forward taking her place, "Well, if he's going to try to challenge her and win he's going to need help." He said smirking when the two women in the room glared daggers at him. "So that means we better make a plan and quick if we want to help him bring her down. So let's move!"

(-)

In a blink of an eye Jade launched herself at Snake-Eyes who ducked and rolled away narrowly missing her deadly sharp claws. Jade landed and slid around to face him again, an angry snarl spread across her musseled face. But Snake stood his ground and if his plan worked he would tire her out enough till she couldn't fight anymore, then he would make his move. But till then he couldn't get hit or he would go down like a ton of bricks, if he was lucky. So he kept his distance as she lunged, swiped, and tried to take large bites out of him. It seemed to be working because she started to slow down with her attacks, but her frustration and anger continued to grow. He came to the conclusion that when ever she was in this form she would put all her energy into one attack, she didn't know how to pace herself and draw it out. So all she was doing was wasting energy she didn't have. Most of her victims must of been to slow and never put up much of a fight to challenge her. But good thing for Snake-Eyes he was anything but slow.

Panting heavily and shaking in anger Jade watched the human in front of her. He easily avoided all of her attacks which only made her more tired with every missed swing. It was very irritating... Most of the prey she hunted usually seemed to just lay down and accept death, some were humans that wondered to close to her cell when she was in this form. She never cared for the taste but when your starving and have no control over your more beastly side, the results were never good. But she was sure this humans blood wouldn't taste sour, oh no... she was sure it would be sweet as it ran down her hungry throat. A toothy grin spread across her mussel. Yes, she would enjoy this kill.

So with a roar she leaped into the air strait for Snake-Eyes prone neck. Her eyes lit in a victorious glint when she realized he wasn't moving the closer she got. Her celebration was cut short when she was to slow to stop the chain that appeared in her field of vision, it happened in slow motion in front of her and she couldn't stop it when it made its way around her neck. A hard yank pulled her away from her kill making her fall onto her back in an angry heap of fur. Standing up quickly on all fours she followed the chain with her bloody eyes to a large dark human male, he held the chain in a firm grip with a determined look. Rage coursed threw her veins anew, these humans where starting to become very bothersome. Standing on her back feet now she raised her to her full height still glaring at the new human, lifting her clawed hand she intended to take the chain and yank the human to her but that idea was also washed away when she felt yet another chain, this one around her raised hand. It cut into her wrist as she was yanked back once again. This time by a another male with blonde hair and a female with bright red hair. Another roar filled the air, Jade was not happy.

Duke, Scarlett, and Roadblock pulled with all their might as Jade fought against them. Duke grunted when Jade tried once for to yank them toward her,

"Jinx! Now!"

Jinx took her cue and threw two separate ropes with weighted balls at the ends at the struggling beast. One quickly wrapped itself around her torso trapping her arm to her side, the other wrapped around her legs. Losing her balance Jade finally went down hard into the packed earth. Taking advantage of her fall the team holding the chains wrapped them around near by trees and had Tunnel-Rat secured them by stabbing sharp kunai's threw the holes of the chains into the dense wood.

Duke held on for good measure till Jade gave one final pull and finally fell back to the ground shaking from the excretion of her struggles. They then released the chains and let out a breath they all had been holding.

"Well that was fun. Can we go now?" Tunnel-Rat said wanting to get as far away from this thing as possible, he never liked werewolves in the story books and he didn't like them now.

He was ignored, as everyone watched Snake-Eyes walk to the tree that help his sword, easily pulling it out of the abused tree. It rested by his side as he turned and made his way back to a now very tired Jade. She barred her teeth and gave a low warning growl as he approached, but it didn't stop him and she didn't like it one bit. Why couldn't humans just leave her be? He finally stopped about two feet from her head to avoid getting bit by those sharp teeth.

**"Well? If your going to kill me, do it already."**

The deep feminine voice that rumbled from her chest startled them all, she could talk in this form?

Jade sneered at the man in front of her, **"Or are you scared of killing a pup? Don't worry, you would be doing us both a favor."**

"Both? what do you mean by both?" The blonde male stepped into her vision. She eyed him, this one gave off waves of authority. Perhaps the alpha of this pack of humans?

Jade huffed in annoyance, **"I mean the pup and I, She has suffered more then I. She deserves to finally be at peace."**

Duke narrowed his eyes, "She also deserves to choose for herself."

**"The pup doesn't know what she wants, she is the most stubborn and arrogant host I have ever been paired with!"**

The beasts eyes widened and her mussel snapped shut with a click as if she said something she shouldn't have.

Scarlett chose this time to join the conversation, "So Jade is your Host? How does that work?"

The beast ignored the question,** "Shes calling herself Jade now? hmm.. I guess your kind couldn't pronounce our names even if you wanted too."**

"Don't change the subject. How is Jade your host?"

She eyed the female and muttered something about 'Human's needing to mind their own business.'

Duke took a step forward bringing the attention back to the him. "Look, we have no intentions in hurting you or Jade. We just want answers."

Jade snarled as she leveled her angry eyes on the blonde male,** "And why should I? Your kind has been nothing but cruel and unforgiving to us both! Tell me why I should spill our secrets to a bunch of 'Humans'? For all I know you could just be playing with the pups emotions to get her to trust you, please! You are not the first. But I for one am tired of watching her getting hurt over and over again!"**

Everyone stood shocked at the beasts outburst, who ever she was she cared deeply for her host, and was willing to have them both killed just to save Jade from anymore harm.

Scarlett broke the silence again when she stepped forward and kneeled right in front of the beasts large furred head and took it in her small hands. Her fur was quite soft if you didn't hit the patches of dried blood that covered most of her mussel.

"Because she needs us... and we need her." Scarlett said softly looking into wide red eyes, Snake-Eyes joined her by her side and gave an encouraging squeeze to Scarlett's shoulder. She nodded and continued on.

"You see were all in the same boat, the same people who hurt Jade are after us as well. Snake-Eyes here was the one who saved Jade before the lab you were kept blew up. Jade asked us if she could travel with us because she wants the same thing as us. We want to bring Cobra down for all the horrible things they have done and that involves the awful things they did to you both..."

Jade's eyes darted between the pair in front of her, their faces were sincere (well one of them at least). She then brought her gaze up to the remaining group who had small smiles on their faces as they nodded in agreement at what the female said.

She hummed to herself and finally spoke after what felt like an eternity, **"I smell no lies from you.. But you could just be quite good at hiding your emotions from others."** She the one called Snake-Eyes. **"But if what you say is true then I suppose we are indebted to you for saving our life... Just remember this. If any of you harm my pup I will not hesitate to rip your limbs from your still breathing bodies."**

Tunnel-Rat snorted and crossed his arms smugly, "Looks to me your not in a position to really negotiate if you ask me."

The clank of metal meeting metal met his ears as he watched in horror of Snake-Eyes breaking the chain holding her extended arm. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes stood to give her space to right herself. Slowly Jade pulled the chain from her neck and let it fall to the earth along with the ropes the trapped her other arm and legs. She stood on all fours and stretched like a cat to loosen her cramped mussels, then stood up on her rear legs and leveled Tunnel-Rat with a stare.

**"I wouldn't push you luck human."** She growled out. Turning her head to Scarlett and Snake-Eyes, **"You have my cooperation in bringing down the Cobra and fighting along side you untel my debt to you is paid."** She nodded to Snake-Eyes. **"As for your questions being answered, it is not my place to say."** She said turning her gaze to Duke and Scarlett.

**"Now if you excuse me I wish to finish my meal."** They parted as she went back to all fours and lumbered over to the forgotten deer carcass in the moon lit clearing.

Roadblock scratched the side of his head, "Who knew werewolves could be reasoned with?"

"Something tells me we were lucky. I think Cobra never took time to try and reason with this side of her. Probably thought she was a mindless beast in this form." Scarlett said as she rubbed her aching shoulder, it's been an exhausting day.

"Could of fooled me.." muttered Tunnel-Rat.

**"I can still hear you.."** Tunnel-Rat stiffened at Jades voice as she chewed on an rib bone.

Duke smirked, "So tell me.." he stopped not knowing what to call her, she certainly wasn't Jade.

Swallowing a chunk of meat the beast turned her furred head in his direction. **"My name in your tough roughly translates to Night Bird, but you may call me Night for short."**

Duke nodded, "Night it is then, but tell me. Will Jade remember any of this in the morning?"

**"It might be a little fuzzy for her at first, but she should be able to recall most of what transpired this fine evening.."** She said as she tore the last string of meat off the poor deer and chewed happily till it was gone. Looking at the bare carcass in a annoyance she realized she was still hungry.

"I'm afraid I must depart from you all. I must feed some more if I want the pup and I to be at full strength." She turned to the small group and gave a bloody grin, **"Till we meet again humans."** and with that she disappeared in the inky blackness of the forest.

Exhaustion washed over the small group. Roadblock groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about you guys but sleep sounds really good right about now."

Duke nodded his head in agreement, "I hear you there, lets get some rest."

Slowly they made their way back to Snake-Eyes modest cabin for a good nights rest. Tomorrow would come sooner then they know it.

* * *

DONE! haha what did you all think? please review and let me know! It helps me update faster ;P


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaded Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

*Hey all, Sorry again for the long update. Life has been busy. (you know working 3 jobs and all -_-) So bare with me, I will complete this story! And it will be awesomeness :P Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the distant mountains giving the dense forests a pale blue glow that slowly turned yellow as the suns rays touched the sleepy land. Birds could be heard starting their morning songs as they stretched their wings to begin the day. Among the waking creatures of the forest was a dark figure sitting on the steps of his home and a young girl resting her head on his lap. Soft snores escaped the girls parted lips as she curled closer to the unknown heat source next to her.

Snake-Eyes rested his hand over her tattooed shoulder as she slept. He had found her curled up in a tight ball on the steps of his cabin about an hour ago sleeping peacefully away. She was also soaked head to toe in what smelled like river water. He figured she had cleaned herself of last nights kills. He silently sat next to her and placed a gloved hand on her forehead to feel if she was running a fever at all considering it was quite brisk out and she was soaking wet. His hand touched her forehead for a second only to have his wrist grasped by a much smaller scarred hand. He tensed out of reflex but didn't dislodge her hand. Jade slowly blinked her eyes, then turned and looked up at Snake-Eyes masked face with sleepy blue eyes. She blinked a few more times as if she couldn't see him very clearly then gave him a big toothy smile, "Hey daddy.. Long time no see..." It was Snake-Eyes turn to blink at the girl, not that she could see it. He came to conclusion that she still must be asleep.

Jade nodded her head at something then scooted closer to him and rested her damp head on his thigh, his hand still clutched in now both of her hands. "I have so much to tell you when mommy gets here..." She said with a large yawn. He watched her silently as she slowly settled back into her dream, her soft snores reached his ears once more. He had attempted a few times to pull his hand out of her grasp only to receive a scowl from the girl and her already tight grip to tighten more. He sighed, it looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So he leaned back into the porch step and decided to get comfy.

So there he was watching the forest wake from it's nightly slumber. He would of been done with his morning work out by now if he wasn't trapped by a small girl. But he had to admit. Jade actually looked quite adorable when she didn't have a scowl or guarded look on her face. The only other time he had seen her sleeping in her human form, she had a high fever and her face was contorted in pain. But she looked quite peaceful now, twitching ears and all.

His thoughts were interrupted when her heard heavy foot steps behind him. Snake-Eyes turned his head slightly to the approaching person, Duke appeared in his field of vision. Said man sat himself next to the silent ninja. Duke nodded his head in greeting to him then turned his gaze to the sleeping form on Snake-Eyes lap.

"Who would of thought she would be a snuggler?" Duke asked softly. Snake-Eyes could only shrug. Nothing more was said as they enjoyed the peaceful mountain air and listened to Jades soft snores, Intel a groan broke the peace.

Jade was having a dream about her parents again, but this time it wasn't filled with the heat of the fire and their screams echoing off the walls. No blood stained the floors, no solders tearing them apart... It was just her parents and her. Alone. It was something she could get used to, even if she knew it wasn't real the warmth of their embraces couldn't be fake. And she would savor every second of it. But sadly her parents smiling faces began to fade away and the outside world was breaking threw her foggy mind, and pulling her away from her parents embrace.

Once back into reality she was left with the longing and pain of her dead parents. Oh how she missed them... But before she could go into her self pity party she realized that she had fallen asleep in an awkward position, and her head was laying on something firm. Groaning she opened her eyes to to see a black clad arm held tightly in her grasp. Blinking slowly she turned her head up to meet the masked face of Snake-Eyes. Her foggy mind suddenly cleared, she had fallen asleep on the ninjas lap... How embarrassing...

The next thing the two men knew, Jade had realized Snake-Eyes arm and practically threw herself to the other side of the steps they sat on. A blush stained her cheeks as she struggled for an excuse for her sleeping arrangement.

Duke smirked at the flustered girl and spoke before she could, "Did you know you cuddle in your sleep?"

Her jaw dropped at the statement, but then her eyes narrowed into slits and her fists clenched at her sides as her blush grew, "I DO NOT CUDDLE!" She resembled a hissing cat, her ears laid flat on her head and her tail seemed to get poofier.

"Who cuddles?" Roadblock asked as he stepped out of the small cabin with Scarlet not far behind.

"No one!" Jade growled out before Duke could say anything, she looked like she was about to punch the smirked right off his face. And poor Snake-Eyes was in the middle. Roadblock watched the tense interaction and wisely decided to drop the subject. Scarlet came from behind him and addressed the annoyed wolf girl, "So! When did you get back Jade?" Said girl huffed then leveled here stare to Scarlet.

"I'm not really sure... I was at a river then I was here. That's all I remember."

Scarlet frowned a bit, "So you don't remember anything from last night?"

Jade narrowed her eyes to the ground as she struggled to remember, "No... When I left to hunt I made sure to travel far enouph away so I wouldn't harm any of you..." She looked up looking slightly guilty, "I came back here didn't I?"

Duke nodded his head, "I'm afraid so, you tried to take Snake-Eyes out first but he distracted you long enouph for the rest of us to subdue you. That when we got to meet... Your other half."

Jade's bright blue eyes widened at this information in shock but quickly returned into her usual scowl, "Oh... So you met 'Her'." She spat. Duke's eyebrows rose in surprise, from Nights protectiveness over Jade last night it seemed like the two would of been close. But judging from Jades now tense form he was wrong.

"Yes, she called herself Night Bird... She didn't seem as wild as you made us believe, more protective of you then anything else. Care to explain that?"

Jade scoffed, "Protective? Please. It's because of her that my parents were killed and was handed over to Cobra on a silver plate!"

"I find it hard to believe that your alter ego handed you over to Cobra if you ask me." Tunnel-Rat chimed in from the door way.

"You wouldn't understand you smelly worm." Jade growled.

Tunnel-Rat opened his mouth to retort but Duke held his hand up to silence him. "Then tell us Jade. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on."

Jade stood there trying to hold her emotions in check as she waged war with herself. A part of her just wanted to run and never look back and to forget about these humans... But the other half craved to be near these people she only met a week ago, her kind were social creatures and thrived in packs... But her pack, her family, her parents were gone... Looking to each of there faces as they waited for her to explain herself she realized that if she wanted to get justice for her parents she needed to buck up and stop trying to hide everything from these people. The people who saved her and took her in knowing what she was. She owed them her life and here she was acting like a spoiled pup... Her mother would of tanned her hide if she knew how rude and ungrateful she had been to them. Jade closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tunnel-Rat... I shouldn't of snapped at you like that..." She practically forced out but tried to be sincere.

Tunnel-Rat looked at her shocked but then a smirked in humor, "That looked like it hurt."

"You have know idea..."

"Jade..." Duke said bringing her attention back to him. He raised a brow in question. Jade sighed again and braced herself.

"Night Bird was bound to me only a few moments before Cobra attacked... She was bound to my father first. But he gave her to me to protect me... But she didn't" She started bitterly.

"You see this stone does help control my wild side but that's because of Night. Her soul lives in the stone and therefore lives through me... Without her I would be a mindless beast when I change."

"So why didn't your father turn into one when he gave Night to you?" Scarlet asked quietly.

"My father had been alive for a long time and was very powerful, He never truly needed her. True werewolves always had an old spirit bound to them to pass down there young to guide them and Night Bird is one of the oldest. Usually when the host is strong enouph to control themselves they will pass down their old spirit to there young when they are of age."

Jade was only a pup when she received Night Bird's soul and was far to young for it, and because of that Night's soul tended to over power Jade's soul, leading to many black outs on Jade's part. If it wasn't for Jade's stubborn nature she would of been pushed to the side and Night would of taken over her body for good. Which happens commonly with her kind when an old spirit is bound to a pup to young to control them.

"My fathers final words to me were 'There is a great power in you that others will try to use for evil. You must be strong to protect that power my pup..'" She finished softly as she remembered her fathers serious face before he left to defend their home.

"What power was he talking about?" Duke asked bringing Jade out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to process his question but answered with a bitter smile.

"Cobra had been watching my family for a long time, they wanted to use my parents to make werewolf super solders, but they knew they wouldn't be able to control them."

Roadblock piped in finally, "How would ur parents be able to make super solders?"

"You all have heard of the story about if you are bitten by a werewolf you become one. Well only a true born can change a human. Cobra wanted a werewolf that would change people at his will but he knew my parents would never work for him... But that changed when I was born..."

Cobra had offered them 'protection' for their newly born daughter in exchange for their abilities. And of course the child born of a mother with shaman blood, and a father who was known as one of the strongest werewolves of his time looked like a good profit on Cobras part. But her parents denied the offer and went into hiding once more, hoping to raise their child in peace. That peace was broken when Jade was 5, and Cobra found them...

"The house was on fire by the time my mother came to me and told me to run... I ran for hours but they finally caught me and took me away. The rest is history." She ended quietly

"So they wanted you thinking that you would be very powerful considering your parents were powerful themselves, and that you would make them super solders." Scarlet confirmed.

"Yes.. They thought that it would work because I was still young and easier to manipulate."

"Why didn't you?... Not that I'm saying you would!"

Jade smirked at Scarlet, "Thanks to my mother I gained the ability to read peoples minds."

"Ok! Ok! Now I think this is getting a little to outrageous! Do you really expect us to believe that you can "Read minds"?" Tunnel-Rat quoted with his hands in the air.

'_Yes._'

Everyone jumped at a familiar voice in their heads.

"It's very convenient when I'm I'm my wolf form." Jade stated as she held in a laugh from everyone's reaction.

"I was going to ask you about that yesterday.." Duke said as he rubbed the back of hid head, he didn't think he could get used to a voice talking in his head other then his own.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest looking quite smug, "Well now you know... Now! What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

RoadBlock stared at the girl wide eyed, "Didn't you just eat like 8 deer's last night? How can you still be hungry?"

"Night says it was only 6.. And besides! Werewolves eat ten times more then humans, we need the energy to keep ourselves strong. Why do you think Cobra starved me? The weaker I was the easer it was to control me." Jade stated as the group looked at the painfully skinny girl. She had gained more weight and looked healthier since the first day they met her but she still looked like she would blow away into the wind.

Scarlet smiled at Jade and placed her arm around the girl and rested her hand on the Cobra tattoo on her narrow shoulder, "Well lets go make some breakfast and then we can train some more with Snake-Eyes." She said nodding to Snake-Eyes who nodded back.

Scarlet led Jade inside and sat her at the table, then went over to help RoadBlock with the food.

Jade sat there rubbing at her tattoo with narrows eyes. Duke sat across from her, "Your arm bothering you?"

She seemed very intent on finding something on the tattoo but couldn't find what she was looking for, "No... It just feels like I'm missing something."

Tunnel-Rat joined them by slouching over the table, "Oh that must be the chip Kibby cut out of you."

Jade leveled him with an icy glare, "What. Chip?"

Tunnel-Rat held his hands up in surrender, "Hey now! No need to kill the messenger! Kibby had a suspicion that because you were with Cobra for so long that you would of been chipped with a tracking device."

"He was right too. He used one of his little scanners to find it and had Snake-Eyes cut it out. If he didn't find it Cobra probably would be on our heads now." Duke finished.

Jade inspected her tattoo once more, "Oh.. Well that's good."

***With Cobra in the remains of the storage building.***

Mindbender looked down at the purple chip that he had planted in the girl when she was first brought to them. The tracker in his hand now useless... He really should of planted more then one.

He looked back at Baroness with a scowl on his face, she was ranting into her ear piece about finding the rag tag team that made this mess. As for him... He wasn't looking forward to telling her that their pet werewolf was no longer traceable and was possibly traveling with those damn rats that destroyed his lab.

He smashed his boot into the chip crushing it into a million little pieces. The tracker at his side stopped it's low beeping.

He looked up at the demolished building around him. He really hated his job sometimes...

* * *

*Done! Well that was fun :P So Jade finally tells everyone the truth. She can be a little full of herself sometimes. Anyhow! Thanks for reading! And please review!

-Oh and side note... Does anyone know where I can watch full episodes of G.I. Joe Renegades? They don't have them on Youtube anymore :( So some of the dialog might suffer cuz I can't remember what EXACTLY happened in each episode. Help would be very appreciated!

Thanks Again! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaded Eyes**

**Chapter 8**

*Hey everyone! Thank you all for the helpful reviews, I really do appreciate them ^_^ anywho! I finally gave in and got Netflix :P now I can watch all the episodes whenever I want! hahaha! And once again I'm sorry for such a long update, I write this for fun and it seems like I just have no time for fun anymore :\ But without further ado Read and Enjoy! :)

* * *

Jade sat cross legged in front of Snake-Eyes cabin as she watched him and Scarlett do some light sparring. She was back in the cloths he had given her telling her she needed to get used to them, so she sat there 'Trying' to ignore these cloths and focus on what he and Scarlett were doing... It wasn't working.

"_Jade_."

She jumped at her name as she looked up from picking at her shirt to Snake-Eyes who was now standing a few feet in front of her with his arms crossed, Jade gave a nervous laugh, "heh... y-yes?"

"_Get up_."

she blinked at him confused but did as she was told. She didn't notice Scarlett hiding a smile behind her hand.

"So what are we - Whoa!" Jade back peddled narrowly missing a kick to the head from Snake-Eyes.

"What was that for?"

"_I need to asses your skills_." He responded in a low stance with his guards up. He sprang toward her throwing a jab to her face then a punch to her stomach. Both she avoided.

Narrowing her eyes at the ninja she jumped away gaining distance from him. "You could of just asked you know." she responded with a scowl.

"_The enemy won't tell you when they will attack_." He replied calmly as he charged her trying to sweep her legs out from under her. Once more she avoided the hit by jumping away.

"I knew that!" she growled. She found this very annoying, she knew how to fight why did he need to test her skills? She opened her mouth to ask but it came out as a squeak as she ducked and rolled away from another of the ninjas attacks. For a human he was fast. She gave a small cocky smile, but she was faster.

Standing she waited for him to attack again, she wasn't disappointed when he threw a kick to her side. Jumping into the air she twisted her body up and away from the hit landing behind the black clad ninja. She wasted no time to throw a strike to the side of his head, but a gloved hand caught it.

Next thing she knew her face was in the grass and her arm was twisted behind her back in a painful arch, and a knee was in her lower back.

"_You are very good at avoiding attacks but when you do attack you leave yourself wide open_." Snake-Eyes deduced as he released Jade and helped her stand.

"Yeah... Thanks for the pointer Teach'." She grumbled as she rubbed her shoulder.

THWAP!

"OW!" Jade yelled as she held the top of her head from the assault, she turned around to see a smiling Scarlett holding a fairly good sized stick.

"What was that for?" Jade resembled a cat once more as her ears laid flat on her head and her tail seemed to poof in irritation.

Scarlett tossed the stick in the air and caught it as she smiled down at the girl, "You left yourself open again. And you need to address your teacher with respect."

Jade growled at the taller women, "I thought we were in a time. Out."

Snake-Eyes then came from behind and hit Jade on the head with his own stick, she let out another yelp and clutched her head. Where are they getting the sticks?

"_There are no time outs or breaks when you are fighting for your life. The enemy won't take pity on you. If you hesitate you will die_."

"It's a harsh lesson but you need to learn now how to properly defend yourself if you want to help us take down Cobra." Scarlett explained Snake-Eyes silent statement.

Jade glared at the two and all but snarled at them, "I know how to defend myself! What do you think I've been doing the last nine years of my life!"

Scarlett's serious expression turned into concern when she realized where this conversation was going, "Jade... We know tha-"

"No!" Jade interrupted, "You don't know! You don't know anything!" Jades eyes were screwed shut as she clenched her fingers into a tight fist. Her head was pounding from Nightbird, she wanted out. Now.

Jade clutched her head from the pain. Whenever she lost control of her emotions Nightbird tries to take over knowing the girl is venerable, and the more she can make the girl cave and give in the more powerful her spirit becomes. Then one day Jade's body would be hers.

Snake-Eyes watched as Jade seemed to be fighting a war within herself. He could only assume that it was Nightbird she was fighting. Walking slowly to the pained girl he did something that even shocked Scarlett. He hugged her.

Jade's eyes widened at the contact and was about to rip herself out of his grasp when she heard his calm voice in her head, "_Breath_."

He pressed her head to his chest and took a deep calming breath to demonstrate. "_Breath_." He repeated.

Jade was so shocked from his bold move that she couldn't help but listen to his breathing and the solid thumping of his heart. She also didn't seem to realize she was breathing in tune with him and that the pounding in her head was slowly fading away.

Snake-Eyes held her a few more moments till he felt her relax in his grasp. Releasing her head and upper back, he placed his hands on her small shoulders and looked at her threw his visor.

"_I think learning to meditate first will help with your training and help you control Nightbird_."

Jade felt a blush creep onto her face, how did he..? She didn't get to finish her thought when he suddenly let her go, motioned something to Scarlett and walked away to the cabin.

Jade blinked at his retreating figure then looked to Scarlett, "Did I miss something?"

Scarlett chuckled and approached the now calm girl, "No, he just wants me to show you how to meditate properly."

She gave a slow nod, "Oh."

Scarlett smiled at the confused girl and sat down in front of her motioning for her to do the same. Jade gave her a suspicious look but sat down across from her anyways.

"Now." She started, "When you meditate you must clear your mind of all thoughts and _Relax_."

Jade gave her a blank look, "Yeah easy for you to say. You try sharing your head with someone else."

Scarlett ignored her, "Close your eyes and breath."

The girl huffed but sat back and did as she was told. Closing her eyes she started to breath slowly and tried clearing her mind.

_Commander Cobra stood above her prone form. She was strapped to that damn medical table again, she struggled against her bonds trying to free herself. The snake started to circle his prey, he loved how she struggled, it gave him great joy watching her suffer. Stopping by her head and rouphly grabbed her face and jerked it till she was looking at him with those narrowed blue eyes._

_She watched as his eyes creased in a knowing smirk. "Tell me Patience W... Are you ready to corporate today?"_

_A snarl ripped from her throat, "I will NEVER help you!"_

_A grin was hidden behind his mask, "Oh... You will. With time."_

_Pulling an electric probe from behind his back he swiftly turned it on and jammed it into her exposed stomach. Her screams were music to his ears as she squirmed beneath him as the probe sent wave after wave of electricity threw her weak body._

_After what felt like hours he pulled the probe away, she lay there panting and covered in a cold sweat. Her energy went to heal the two holes the probe left in her stomach, but she was able to open her tried eyes to look up into the snakes cold ones._

_"How about now...?"_

_She spat in his face. "Go. To. Hell."_

_An ugly snarl marred his face when he felt her spit hit his mask. Foolish girl. Bringing the probe back up he stabbed it into her chest and turned it on full blast. He was sure if the lab wasn't sound proof her screams of pain would of been heard throughout the whole building._

_"I will break you... And then you will truly know what hell feels like!"_

Jade gasped and clutched her head at the painful memory. She willed it away like she did all the others. Scarlett's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, she opened her blue eyes meeting green ones. It really unnerved her how much Scarlett resembled her mother, she blamed the hair and eyes.

"Jade... What did they do to you?" Scarlett asked the scarred girl in front of her. Jade gave a bitter laugh and pinched her nose between her eyes.

"Are you sure you guys aren't mind readers too?..."

Scarlett gave a small smile at her joke, "No mind reading, just observant."

"Heh... Could of fooled me."

"Jade." Said girl looked up into Scarlett's serious face but cast her eyes back down to her scarred hands that rested on her equally scarred legs. Jade took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"They did enough ..."

Scarlett didn't like her answer, she could only imagine what went on in that underground lab. She opened her mouth to question her further when she heard Jinx yelling desperately to Snake-Eyes.

Both her a Jade turned to see what was wrong.

"Sensei! I do not understand! Why send me away?" Jinx asked as Snake-Eyes threw her bag into the back of the truck.

"The Arashikage will never find us here!"

Duke stepped forward to the edge of the porch. "Yes they will. Storm Shadow let you escape, so you could lead him right to this location."

Everyone by now had gathered at the truck, Scarlett stepped forward. "What's going on?"

Duke motioned to Jinx, "Jinx is leaving. Take her down the mountain . Now!"

"How come?" Roadblock asked confused.

Tunnel-Rat looked annoyed, "Who cares? Lets go already. These wide open spaces are giving me hives!"

Duke turned to Snake-Eyes, "You don't have to face Storm Shadow alone."

Jade could hear a dripping coming from under the truck, crouching down she turned her head to see a tube leaking a smelly brown liquid. "What's that?"

Roadblock joined her and looked under, "Uh.. Looks like the fuel lines been cut."

Jinx looked around the woods, "He's here..."

Duke's eyes widened, "The weapons are inside!" He stated as he and everyone but Snake-Eyes, Jinx's, and Jade ran inside to retrieve them.

Once inside Scarlett turned to Duke, "Will you tell me what all of this is about? Who is Storm Shadow?"

He didn't get to respond when darts flew out and stuck themselves into their bodies, Scarlett ducked to avoid the hit. Next thing they knew the world started to get blurry as the poison started to quickly take affect. The three males collapsed on the cabin floor.

Scarlett stood and cautiously walked toward them, "Guys?" With no response she stepped over them and grabbed a wooden sword.

Turning back she braced herself for an attack as she approached the door.

Hidden from her field of vision was Storm Shadow. Pulling his darts free he launched them at the unsuspecting women. But they never hit their mark when Snake-Eyes cut them down with his sword.

So he launched more and more darts at the silent ninja in hopes one would make it through. One did, hitting the women behind Snake-Eyes. She clutched her shoulder but soon fell to the ground with the others.

Taking the opportunity of Snake-Eyes distraction over the women he was able to get a few of his poisoned darts to embed themselves into his form. Snake-Eyes charged him but he stopped him in his tracks with a well placed kick that sent him flying across the small cabin and into the wall where he didn't move.

Storm Shadow smirked down at this enemy. Pathetic.

Hearing a snarl from behind, he ducked just in time to narrowly miss the sharp teeth of the black wolf who was now turning back for another attack to his front. Not missing a beat he pulled more darts out and sent them flying at the beast.

They hit their mark but the poison didn't seem to be taking affect. Dodging the beasts teeth and claws once more he sent more darts at it. They all hit but still nothing.

The wolf circled him looking for an opening, and he too circled not wanting his back to the beast. The Beast then stopped and... Grinned at him?

Next thing he knew the beast was on him and pinning him to the ground with her weight. The wolf opened it's jaws in a snarl as it went for his throat for the kill. But stopped short.

Storm Shadow watched as it's jaws drew away and it was looking at him with wide blue eyes. Next thing he knew it was his eyes that widened when there was no longer a wolf on top of him... But a girl?

And a child no less... The girl sat up, she was straddling his stomach as she blinked and looked down at the large dagger sticking out of her side. She brought her hand up from the wound only to see blood. A lot of blood.

"Well..." She spoke calmly as she looked down at a shocked Storm Shadow. "That was a sapri-"

He didn't let her finish as he slammed his hand into the pressure point on the girls neck, he watched her bright blue eyes become glazed over as she fell off of him and onto the floor. He stood quickly and stepped away from the girl. A cold sweat covered his form as he looked at the girls still form. She had a long black tail and he was pretty sure the points on her head were not part of her hair.

He didn't get to inspect the strange child for long as a blade came down on his head. He stopped the blade with his hands and turned his gaze to his cousin who wielded the sword.

"I left you standing for a reason, cousin."

"So you can silence me too?" She spat at him. Storm Shadow yanked the sword from her grasp and turned to see her wide eyed expression.

"Foolish child...I Am here to avenge your father!" He then began to explain how he came upon Snake-Eyes and her father, and that Snake-Eyes had a sharp object to his throat, he had assassinated him. So he attacked with a shrunken that cut Snake-Eyes throat rendering him speechless. While he was down he took a sword and attacked Snake-Eyes fallen form. He didn't expect to be thrown out the window by Snake-eyes..

"I don't believe you!" Jinx shouted at the white clad man.

Storm Shadow narrowed his eyes at his cousin and turned away to walk to a wall, "Then I will prove it."

Storm Shadow pried away a part of the wall reviling the missing clan's sword.

Jinx was stunned, "...The Blade of the Arashikage... Why?"

He looked at the blade then to her, "He stole it to shame me! To take my leadership of the clan!"

Jinx's looked down at the fallen Snake-Eyes, "Sensei?..."

"The darts only weaken them. This will finish the job." He stated as he brought the sword down and across some candles. They slid off there posts and fell to the ground alighting everything around them.

"Come. Now" He said approaching his cousin. She raised a knife at him, "No!" He brought his hand up to her face, "That was not a request." He then blew a powder from his uncurled hand and into her face. She coughed at the powder but soon fell into a sleep. Storm Shadow caught her before she could hit the ground.

Storm Shadow walked for the door but stopped to fight a freshly awakened Duke who lifted a sword to attack him. He kicked the man back into the house that was getting hotter by the second. Turning back to the door he was stopped once more, but this time it was from the wolf child.

She stood in the door way holding the bloody knife that was once in her side. She stared at him with cold blue eyes.

"Move aside beast, or I will make you."

The girl gripped the knife harder and smirked at him. "Or what? You gonna stab me again?"

Storm Shadow studied the girl. She stood as if she never had a knife in her side, but the blood that caked her cloths and side said otherwise. He could hear the fire consuming more of the cabin. He needed to end this quick.

Dropping his cousin to the floor he launched himself at the girl. As expected she vaulted to the side away from his attack, and brought her knife down with fast reflexes . He parried her strike and pushed her away, she stumbled back and into the wall. Before she could recover she felt pain radiate threw her chest. Looking down she realized her had pinned her to the wall with Jinx's fallen sword.

She blinked slowly, how did he even have time to grab it? Stupid ninjas...

"Do you know how you kill beasts?" Storm Shadows voice brought her head up to stare into his dark eyes.

"You rip out their heart..." Jade's head was getting heavy, What did he mean by their heart? She glanced down at the blade in her chest.

Oh. He had pierced her heart.

She wondered vaguely if her body could mend a broken heart. She coughed, she could taste blood in her mouth. No, probably not...

The ninja guy said something else but she couldn't understand it, it was way to hot in here to think. Looking up once more she saw that he was gone and so was Jinx. In his place was... Snake-Eyes?

When did he get here? Didn't he know it was too hot in here for humans?

He was talking to her, she could hear him in her mind... But it sounded muffled, like she was under water. Yeah, water. That sounded really good right now...

She closed her heavy eyes not even feeling the sword being pulled from her chest and being carried out of the burning house.

Snake-Eyes laid the limp girl on the grass and quickly went after the others. "_Just hang on a little longer Jade_."

His plea fell on deaf ears.

* * *

* I personally hate Cliffhangers, but it seemed right to end the chapter here. Very mean of me I know... And I'm sure some of you have noticed that in the time they spent at Snake-Eyes Dojo is a little longer then what actually happened. I didn't even realize I prolonged their stay till I was able to watch the episode again. Oh well, I like how it turned out so far.

And Thank you again for all the Fav's and the wonderful reviews. I love reading them and they help the writer in me write more. So please Review!

You guys rock, Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaded Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

* Not much action going on in this Chapter, But we get to see do get to see Jades parents! Yay! Also I stayed up very late to write this, so you should tell me what you think. Does being sleepy help my writing? lol

* * *

_She was standing on a beach... How in the hell did she get on a beach? Last thing she could remember was fighting that white ninja guy. What happened?_

_She spun around trying to get her bearings, none of this made since. Where was she? There was nothing but sand and water. A warm breeze blew her inky black hair in her face, and the sun felt warm on her dark skin._

_Well... Where ever she was, at least it was quite._

_"Hey pup."_

_Jade froze. That voice... It couldn't be. Slowly turning around she looked up at the man she thought she would never see again._

_He towered over her smaller form. His broad chest was covered in a white button up shirt and wore faded blue jeans. His bright blue eyes shined as he grinned down at her, the wind blew his shaggy black hair into his eyes making him have to brush it back with large calloused hands._

_"D-dad?" She whispered. No, this... This couldn't be real. If she could see her father then that must mean..._

_She looked up at her father's tall form, tears threatening to fall. "Dad..." She swallowed. "A-...Am I d-dead?"_

_Her fathers kind smile faded as he looked at his only child. She was beautiful... But seeing the scars that lingered across her body angered him. The world was not kind to his baby girl. The clouds over the sea behind him started to turn black._

_"Im afraid so kiddo..."_

_"Oh... I see.." She looked to the ground. Her father studied her face, it held so much disappointment and pain. It made his unbeating heart hurt, she still had so much more life ahead of her. It pained him so much to see her hear..._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and your mother..." He blurted. The clouds started to flash with lighting as they struck the water below._

_Jade's head shot up in shock to stare at her father's pained face, "Dad.."_

_"I should of stayed with you. And none of this would of ever happened!" He clenched his fists and eyes shut, fighting the tears that wanted to break though._

_"Dad!" Jade took a step forward, her hand reached out wanting to touch him but was hesitant. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes._

_"I couldn't save you! I couldn't protect you! Because of me your-!"_

_"DAD!" _

_He stopped, and opened his strikingly blue eyes to the small hand that clutched his forearm. Bringing his gaze up he looked into equally blue eyes. Her tears had finally fallen, making small indents in the sand under them._

_The clouds began to disappear and turn white once more. The only sound was the seas waves striking the beaches edge over and over._

_"Dad... It wasn't your fault any of this happened! You couldn't of stopped Cobra from taking me. No one could..."_

_He grimaced and looked away from his daughter, he knew in the bottom of his heart that she blamed him for all of this..._

_"Stop it!"_

_He looked back wide eyed at his now very angry daughter._

_"I Don't blame you! I don't blame you for any of this! If it wasn't for you I would of never got away!" She fumed at her father. His eyes still held a deep pain from that night, it was a wound that would never heal or scar, it would only fester..._

_"But you didn't get away... They still took you."_

_"But I did get away dad! I was saved by a group of humans!... They took me in, and their going to help me stop Cobra! Or..." She looked around at the scenery. "At least they were..."_

_She shook her head, she seemed to be taking the "Im dead" thing pretty well. "But that's not the point..." She looked up at her fathers face and smiled, "If it wasn't for you and mom... I would of never made it."_

_His eyes widened. "The only thing that kept me alive was knowing that you would want me to be strong. So I fought them every step of the way, and I won. I got away dad..."_

_Fresh tears rolled down her face, "So don't you EVER! Believe that everything that's happened was your fault!"_

_She slammed herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle in a bone crushing hug. "I love you dad... I could never blame you for anything..." She sniffled into his chest._

_Tears broke free from his eyes now as he clutched his daughter against himself. The warmth of her body seemed to melt away all of the guilt he held on to for so many years. He... He could finally move on..._

_Jade held onto her father like her life depended on it, if she was dead at least she could be dead with her dad..._

_Suddenly her arms fell threw her dad, her eyes opened in shock as she looked up at her now fading father. Panic rushed through her, she was just reunited with her father! He couldn't leave!_

_Her father saw her panicked eyes and rested his hand on her scarred cheek and brushed a tear away with his calloused thumb._

_"Thank you for finally bringing me peace, my pup... But I must go now..."_

_Jade clutched his hand that was fading just as quickly, "No you can't go! Please don't go!"_

_He smiled, "I must go my pup. Your mother is waiting for me." He nodded to someone behind her._

_She blinked at her fathers statement and looked behind her. There standing was the fading form of her mother. "Mom..."_

_Jade didn't feel her father leave her grasp till she saw him walking away from her and to her mother. He rested his hand on her shoulder as they shared a loving look for each other, but then turned their gaze to their daughter._

_"I know our reunion is short, my pup. But it's time for you to go back." Her mothers silky voice rang out._

_Jade shook her head, "What do you mean go back? I don't understand! I thought I was dead?"_

_Her mother smiled. "Not quite my love... Your friends need you now." _

_Her parents were almost gone now, "Please... Please don't leave me!" She begged, she didn't think her heart could hurt so bad. It felt like a knife was cutting her open and ripping it out._

_"Do not worry my pup... We will always be with you." Her mother reached out and touched her chest above her heart. "Here..."_

_And then they were gone._

"JADE!"

Her eyes shot open and her lungs filled themselves greedily with much needed air. Everyone seemed to cram their faces into her field of vision, they all had smiles of relief on their faces. Duke was saying something... Everything still sounded fuzzy. She thought he said 'Ur alive.'

But how could she be? Her heart stopped beating, she saw her parents... She couldn't possibly be alive.

She tried to sit up but pain shot threw her chest leaving her gasping. Her eyes screwed shut, Never mind, she could recognize that kind of pain anywhere... She was alive.

"Whoa there tough stuff!" Tunnel Rat? His voice sounded horse. "Your little heart surgery hasn't healed all the way, you shouldn't move." He said gently pushing her back down.

She opened one eye as she panted and clutched her chest, "Wha...?" she tried asking what happened but it seemed like her voice wasn't ready to work for her quite yet.

Duke pried her fingers away from her chest so Tunnel Rat could put some kind of sticky goo on her wound. It felt gross.

"Storm Shadow stabbed you threw the heart with a sword. Snake-Eyes pulled you and the rest of us out of the house before it could collapse on us." Duke Explained.

That's right, she remembered fire... No wonder everything smelled like smoke.

"You... You weren't breathing. And you had no pulse. W-we thought you were dead." Duke gave a slight frown remembering her to still form.

_'I was.'_

"That's till Romeo over here" Tunnel Rat jabbed a finger at Duke, "Saw you twitch, and gave you mouth to mouth."

Duke glared at Tunnel Rat, "It saved her life!"

Tunnel Rat raised his arms in mock surrender, "What ever you say boss!" Tunnel Rat leaned down to very loudly whisper in her furred ear, "But if you ask me, I think he's a little old for you."

Duke didn't even feel bad as he landed a nice jab to Tunnel Rats arm. "Ow!"

If Jade wasn't so tired she probably would of laughed at the scene in front of her. Looking to the side she could see Snake-Eyes standing a few feet away, as if he was unsure if he should approach her.

"_You ok_?" She asked with her mind.

He gave a small twitch of his fingers, but then clenched them into fists. "_I should be asking you that_..."

She chuckled but stopped short from the pain. "_heh...Iv been better. But I'll live_."

"_Im sorry... I couldn't stop him_."

"_Then go get him_."

He stood up a little straiter , "_What_?"

He could practically feel her grin in his head even though her face looked tired and drained. But her eyes held their spark.

"_That lilly white bastard is still out there. I'm alive, so there's no reason for you to stick around. Go kick some ninja ass_."

Snake-Eyes couldn't help but smile. Nodding, he disappeared.

The other's didn't notice Snake-Eyes absence quite yet. Road Block was chewing on a leaf muttering how nasty it tasted and then offered some to Scarlett. She smiled trying to respond but it only came out in a gasping cough.

Tunnel Rat looked up from Jade's chest wound, "Easy, easy red your vocal cords are still locked up."

Duke stood and offered Scarlett the canteen of water smirking, "You'll be back to bossing us around in no time."

Tunnel Rat chuckled, "I know I can't wait..." He paused and looked around the clearing, "Hey wait... Where did our friendly neighborhood swordsmen go?"

Everyone looked around but saw no sign of Snake-Eyes. Jade didn't bother telling them, she was busy trying to focus her energy into healing her chest. Stupid blood loss... Always slowed her healing down.

"Probably took off after Storm Shadow, to retrieve the kid..." Duke guessed.

Road Block raised a brow, "Even with all that poison rattling around inside him?"

Duke reached into the truck and pulled a shelf out holding the com links, he scowled. "Of course he didn't take a com link..."

"Dude is strictly off the grid." Road Block grabbed his chin, "Knows how to do his business."

Scarlett could only nod.

Duke accessed the group, "Well he's gonna need back up."

Tunnel Rat and Scarlett shared a look, "Since when are you into the ninja rescue business?"

"He's the ninja that pulled our butts outta the fire, Literally." He stated looking into the forest. "Lets get our weapons, and move out."

"_Let me go with you_..." Jade's voice rang out through their heads. Everyone turned to the wolf girl who had some how make it to her knees and was trying to stand. Tunnel Rat rushed over grabbing her shoulders to steady her, her breathing was ragged and uneven from the pain.

"You shouldn't be MOVING kid, your only going to make urself worse." He noted that the patch of white gauge he placed over her chest for the time being was already stained red. He would need to do a better wrapping later if she didn't heal herself any time soon.

Duke walked over and kneeled next to Tunnel Rat, "He's right. You need to stay here and rest. We'll be back with Snake-Eyes."

Jade shook her head weakly at them, "_No... I want to help you beat the crap out of snow white_." She gave a small grin, "_It's the least I can do, the man did stab me in the heart_." She sighed sarcastically, "_Didn't even buy me a drink_.."

Duke smirked and chuckled at the girls enthusiasm, "Im afraid your in no condition to fight, let alone walk." He reached up and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. "We'll handle Storm Shadow. You focus on resting, that's an order."

Jade half hearted glared at him but then smirked and gave a small nod of defeat, "_All right_..."

Duke nodded then stood up, "Good." He looked at Tunnel Rat, "Let's put her in the truck.. It looks like its gonna rain."

Tunnel Rat nodded and easily scooped Jade up bridal style and walked to the truck and gave her to Road Block who laid her down on one of the two back benches. Jade groaned at the movement making Road Block mutter an apologize.

"We'll be back. Just sit tight, Road Block will stay here with you while he fixes the Coyote" Duke informed her.

Her tail thumped against the bench, he took it as an OK.

She listened for their foot steps till she couldn't hear them anymore, they were going up hill. The only sound now came from an occasional grunt and metal hitting metal from Road Block below her.

Rain started to pour down hard, the sound of it hitting the roof was almost peaceful. Sighing, she closed her tired eyes and focused on healing once more. She could feel her skin slowly mend together, her heart hurt less as it slowly healed itself.

Road Blocks voice startled her, "How you doing up there kid?"

She smirked, Road Block never cared for silence. "_Fine_."

"Just fine?" He paused to tightened a bolt, "Shouldn't you of healed all the way by now?"

She closed her eyes once more and sighed, "_I lost a lot of blood, making it much harder for me to heal_."

"I guess that would make since."

"_Yes.. And being stabbed in the organ that makes the blood tends to throw... How do you say it? A work into a wrench_?"

She could feel this laugh echo from under her, "It's 'Throw a wrench into the works.' Heh, don't worry kiddo I'll get you caught up on the worlds lingo in no time."

"_I look forward to it_..." She smiled.

Silence took over once more, both concentrating on their work.

Jade was practically asleep when she heard Road Block climb into the back with her, He sat on the opposite bench and cleaned his hands off with a rag. He smelled like oil.

He smiled at her when he noticed she was watching him, "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head slowly, "_No_."

He nodded, then looked out the doors and into the wet forest, "You probably should sleep, won't it help you heal?" he asked looking back at Jades small form.

"_Probably_..." She rolled her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Road Block watched the girl in front of him, she defiantly had something on her mind, he could always seem to tell when something was bothering someone. And he could only think of one thing that might be bothering her.

"What was it like?" He asked her quietly. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes wide for a moment before they relaxed and returned to their half lidded state. She started to chuckle but stopped when pain shot though her chest.

Road Block started to get up to go to her but she waved her hand at him to show him she was fine. Settling back he waited for her answer, she sighed and turned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"_It was... Quite_."

He raised a brow, "Quite? Was anything there?"

She nodded, "_Yes... It was a beach that seemed to never end. My_..." She swallowed, "_My parents were there_..."

His eyes widened, "Wow... So.. You were in heaven?"

Her brows scrunched together as she tried to piece the memory together, "_No... Not heaven. It was like_?" She paused trying to think of the right words, "_It was like a place that's in between_."

Road Block clasped his hands together and stared intently at them, "Limbo.."

Jade nodded at the name, "_Yeah... After I spoke to my parents, they told me I finally brought them peace. Then they disappeared. And I woke up_."

She locked her icy blue eyes with his dark brown ones. "_They also told me it wasn't my time. And that you all needed me_..." She turned away in annoyance as she glared at the poor ceiling, "_But I don't know what for... So far Iv been quite useless_..."

Road Block chuckled, "Nah, you've only had a bit of bad luck is all."

She rolled her eyes, "_Is that what you call it? And here I was thinking that was my everyday life_."

His laughter was to loud for her sensitive ears, Night Bird whole heartily agreed from the depths of her mind.

After his laughter died down, he stood and stretched his long limbs, then then gave Jade a stunning smile, "Stick with me kid and you'll have the luck of the Irish!" He said pointing his thumb at himself.

Jade's ear twitched as she looked up at him confused, "_What's an Irish_?"

His booming laughter that followed made her cringe. His laughter did stop itself suddenly though. Looking up at him he had his finger to his ear, she could hear Tunnel Rats voice.

Road Block frowned, "I don't know where that is... But I'm on my way."

Dropping his hand he turned to the doors and shut them then turned back to Jade and smiled, "Looks like we're needed at the falls."

She only nodded as he disappeared into the front. Seconds later the Coyote roared to life and they were moving. She pushed herself up into a sitting position hoping it would help with not falling off the bench as they drove over uneven terrain.

They made it to the falls very quickly, Road Block brought the vehicle to a stop then joined Jade in the back once more to open the back doors, a very wet Duke and Tunnel Rat were supporting a very beat up Snake-Eyes on the other side.

They climbed in laying Snake-Eyes on the bench opposite of her, Scarlett soon joined them by pushing her way threw the men to kneel down next to Snake-Eyes, she grasped his hand tightly and looked like she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

The three men turned away giving the two their privacy, Duke nodded to Road Block, "Lets get out of here."

Road Block only nodded and returned to the front as Tunnel Rat shut the back doors from the seemingly never ending rain.

Then they were moving and soon they would be out of the protection of the thick forest.

Duke sat down beside Jade and gave her a once over. She was still holding the bloody gauze to her chest, "How you holding up?"

Her tired blue eyes moved from the couple in front of her to look up at him, she blinked a few times registering his question, "Oh.. I'm Fine." she said trying her voice out, it was gravely and weak.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tunnel Rat said as he was suddenly in front of the startled girl with a small medical kit that he found.

He shooed the hand holding the gauge away so he could take it off and look. The cut looked smaller, which was good. But it was the organ that was pierced he was more worried about.

"How does ur heart feel? Do you feel anything different? Abnormal?" He questioned.

She gave a small toothy grin, "Feels like a sword stabbed me."

He gave her a blank stare and sighed, "Well at least ur not on deaths door anymore." His face turned into doctor mode again, "But seriously, Is it healing correctly? Can you feel it?"

She sat back and sighed, she was doing that a lot today.

"I can feel it mending itself. It's just gonna take me a little while longer, I lost a lot of blood..."

Tunnel rat looked down at her blood caked cloths, "Yeah, I can see that."

Turning to his medical kit he pulled out more gauge and bandages, "Alright, take off ur shirt and I'll get this wrapped properly."

Jade raised a brow but did what she was told, her first attempt ended with her hissing from the pain of lifting her arms. Damn she would be happy once this stupid wound would heal, It was becoming quit annoying.

Duke took pity on the struggling girl and helped her lift the shirt over her head and disposed of it on the floor. She now sat there in the skin tight black top that was made for her so when she changed forms she wasn't butt naked for everyone to see.

Now that she thought about it, the cloths Snake-Eyes had given her didn't shred themselves when she turned into her wolf form. Huh.. Maybe she did learn something useful for the team. They didn't have to steal cloths for her anymore, she snorted at the idea. But that's if she could do it again.

While she mulled over cloths she didn't seem to notice that Tunnel Rat had finished cleaning the wound and dressing it. He was now beside Snake-Eyes telling him to rest something under his tongue. Probably medicine.

Seeing everyone together and safe now, she suddenly felt very tired. She didn't notice that she had leaned into Dukes shoulder and before she knew it she was in sleeps comforting embrace.

Snake-Eyes watched as Duke gently removed himself from Jade's side and laid her back down on the bench. She must of forced herself to stay awake while she waited for everyone to return. Duke noticed him staring and gave him a kind smile, "Don't worry, she's gonna be ok."

He didn't respond with a nod, his hidden eyes still on the sleeping form of Jade. Her face was covered in soot from the fire and blood was caked to the side she was stabbed on, but what worried him more was that her face wasn't peace full while she slept. He could see the subtle clenching of her jaws and the small crease to her brows, a common sign that she was not having a very good dream.

He could relate to the experience, even he couldn't run from his demons in his sleep.

"You saved her life you know." Dukes voice shook him from his thoughts. He was standing above him now, "And you saved ours... So I'd like you to have this."

He sat up as Duke handed him a com link, Duke smiled, "To stay in touch."

Snake-Eyes gave a slow nod and took it. In the front Road Block laughed, "Oh yeah! Ninja boy has joined the team!" He then gave a friendly punch to Tunnel Rats arm, "Ow!"

They continued to drive over the uneven ground and into the night, rain covering their tracks.

* * *

*Thanks for reading guys! And plz review! :D

Oh! Side note - While I was going through the episode list of the show I noticed they mixed up the episodes. I was reading somewhere that this episode "Return of the Arashikage (Part 2)" was actually Episode 7 in continuity. But it was aired as Episode 5.

I think I'm just gonna roll with how it was aired in the first place. No need for confusing the people TV! haha I know it threw me off at first :\

Well Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to Review!

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

** Jaded Eyes**

**Chapter 10**

*I LIVE! Hello everyone! And once again sorry for the long update, I had to suddenly move and boy was that a pain in my arse... Took me forever to get everything settled plus get the internet back up and running. Then a bunch of crazy stuff just kept happening, all I can say is that this year will be interesting to say the least!

Also! Be on the lookout for my side story 'Jade&Joe's' It's the adventures Jade has with the Joe's behind the scenes. So be sure to read! And Thank you all for the lovely Follows, Favs, and Reviews! I greatly appreciate the feedback! Now please read and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

They had been driving for hours, but it felt like days to Jade. A sigh escaped her muzzle as she watched everyone with bored blue eyes from under Duke's chair. It had been about a week after the fight between Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow, and not much had happened besides Snake-Eyes and her healing from their wounds.

Besides that, they had continued their run from the law across the country. Jade sighed again and absently scratched at the new red collar that adorned her furred neck.

"Leave it alone Jade." Scarlett's voice rang out through the quiet cab, she didn't even look up from what she was doing with that hand held computer thingy. Jade's paw paused in mid scratch as she glared at the back of Scarlets head. Groaning, she gave a dramatic thump of her head as she laid it back to the floor.

If she had it her way she would've been content with the simple chain that held her stone around her neck. But Scarlett made a point that as Jade's wolf form grew in size, that she would stand out more and more when they were in public. So a dog collar was in order to make her look more like a dog rather than the wolf she was. Jade was not pleased.

At first Jade rejected the collar up and down and refused to wear it, and also made a point that when she changed forms it would just become a hassle especially if she changed into her werewolf form. Therefore it was pointless and that they should just drop it, but Jade didn't account for Scarlett's stubbornness. Tunnel Rat piped up in the middle of the argument that they were both stubborn and was quickly told to "shut it."

About two days later after the argument, Snake-Eyes disappeared for about an hour and came back with a small box while they were camped out for the night. Scarlett greeted him looking very pleased with herself as she took the small package from him and turned her smug gaze on Jade.

Turns out the package was from Breaker, Scarlett had called in a request for him to make a specialized collar for Jade. It was red and had a small built in ratio so she could keep in contact with the rest of the group, just in case she was separated from them and was to far away to use her connection with her mind. It was also made to stretch and shrink to Jade's neck whenever she changed forms.

As nice as the collar was, Jade still refused to wear it. She told them it was degrading to her kind and reminded them once more she wasn't a dog. By the end of her heated rant she had stated that there was no place on the collar anyways that could hold her precious stone. Thats when Snake-Eyes intervened and snatched the stone from around Jades neck and gave it to Scarletts awaiting hand.

Jade's eyes were so wide that Road Block feared they would pop out of her head. They all knew how protective she was of the stone and that she NEVER took it off. But before Jade could lop off their heads Scarlett returned the stone to Jade, but it was now held snuggly by four prongs on the collar. Jade snatched the stone and collar away from Scarlett and held it positively to her chest.

Once Jade's panicked breathing was under control and the stone was safely back with its owner she turned her icy glare to the red head and the black clad ninja, and proceeded to give them an earful about not touching other peoples property. In mid rant a bag of cheetos were shoved in her face, Jade blinked at her favorite snack and turned her confused gaze to Scarlett's smiling one.

"If you wear the collar then ill make sure you can have all the cheetos you want."

Jade scowled at the red head, damn her for knowing her weakness for cheetos... Looking from the red collar to the bag of cheetos she gave a sigh and snatched the bag from Scarlet's hand and snapped the collar around her neck. Once in place it fitted itself around her slim neck, she gave a small growl realizing how ridiculous she must of looked. But she had to give Scarlett credit, the women knew how to get what she wanted.

So there she was still trying to get used to the irritating collar, which itched quite a bit at the moment. Thankfully Duke had taken pity on the poor wolf girl and reached down under his chair to give Jade a hearty scratch around and under the collar. A smile stretched across her muzzle as she leaned into the wonderful scratching Duke was giving her. But then she realized how ridiculous she must of looked and shook his hand off in a full body shake. Standing in the middle of the walk way she looked around in a cool manner like the wonderful scratching never happened. Duke just rolled his eyes.

"_So when are we stopping_?"

Scarlet sighed and looked up from her device and stared Jade down, "Jade.. I already told you we will stop when we get there." she ended sternly.

Jade's ears flattened against her head and gave a low growl in her chest, but to Scarlets surprise she didn't talk back or demand answers. Instead Jade turned on a furry heel and slowly walked to the back cabin where Snake-Eyes was hiding.

Looking back at Jade's retreating figure Duke turned his sights on Scarlet, "Give the kid a break, we're all tired of being cooped up in this thing."

Sighing once more she turned off the device, "She needs to learn patience Duke, Snake-Eyes said so himself. And having to sit in here for a few hours is a great way to master it. She's a big girl, she doesn't need you defending her."

Duke narrowed his eyes, "She's a "Kid," kids aren't meant to be sitting around waiting for when the next attack will happen. She needs to be a kid for at least a day."

"And what do you expect us to do Duke? Shes not like normal kids! We can't afford to throw her into some playground and hope for the best! What if something happened?" She exasperated.

Rubbing his hand down his face Duke breathed slowly out his nose, "Look all I'm saying is, if we keep her cooped up and restricting her from everything shes gonna turn on us, just like any normal teenager would do with their parents."

Scarlet was about to open her mouth but Duke held up his hand, "We can at least take her to some vacant field and let her run and hunt. It would be good for her, besides she's always nicer when she can stretch her legs and you know it."

Tunnel Rat looked back from the front seat, "I agree with Duke, plus she doesn't talk as much."

"Yeah let the kiddo have some fun, after all a good ol' romp in the woods would do her some good!" Road Block smiled from the driver seat.

sitting back heavily in her seat Scarlet closed her eyes and rubbed between her eyes, "Fine... We will stop for a day once we get through the city. But! Only for a day! Understood?" She glared at every one of them.

Duke gave a smug smirk and a half-ass salut, "Yes Ma'am."

The sound of the world passing by outside of the cab soon lulled them all back into silence. Duke returned to sightseeing outside his window till he felt the brush of Jade's mind touch his own. A very timid and unsure "_Thank you_." Filtered through. His smile crinkled his eyes as he continued to look out his window.

"_No problem, kid_."

* * *

Another hour passed by till the coyote slowed to a crawl, and eventually stopped. Jade bolted from the rear and into the front with Road Block and Tunnel Rat eagerly looking out the window, Snake-Eyes followed much slower.

"_Are we here? Can we get out? Wait, what's with all the cars? Did they hit something? Can I go look_?" Jades head sung back looking eagerly to Snake-Eyes. He stared at her then out the window to the line of cars in front of them, then nodded.

An excited yip escaped her muzzle as she trampled over Tunnel Rat, pulled the the door latch with her paw and shoved it open with her head. Then with a leap she jumped from the coyote and into the tall golden grass lining the side of the road and was gone. You could see patches of black appear in the tall grass making its way up along the road.

Tunnel Rat grounded from his seat holding himself, "She did that on purpose..." He wheezed. Road Block winced in sympathy.

Scarlet worried her lip as she watched Jades form get further and further away from them, she turned to Snake-Eyes, "You should of told her to keep in contact with one of us, what if something happens?"

Duke waved his hand in dismissal before Snake-Eyes could respond, "Ahh she'll be fine, I'm sure shes chatting away to Snake-Eyes right now about all she's seeing, Right?" He looked to Snake-Eyes questioningly. The silent ninja nodded and made a talking motion with his hand by his ear.

Road Block snorted a laugh, "You ninja's have to have crazy good patience to be able to answer all of the questions that come out of that girls mouth."

Snake-Eyes silently stood in place.

Now recovered from being stepped on by Jade, Tunnel Rat scratched his chin and glanced over at there driver, "Well I would have to think ninja boy doesn't mind it to much, considering he can't really talk to any of us. He can at least talk to her, even if it not with ur mouth..." He waved his hand at Snake-Eyes, "No offence."

Snake-Eyes shrugged as if saying "None taken."

* * *

Jade galloped through the tall golden grass at a breakneck speed, she stayed a ways from the road and cars so she wouldn't be spotted by any of the humans occupying them. But she stayed close enough to hear the random thoughts that trickled through her mind. So far she didn't hear anything interesting until she caught the stray thought of a man venting, "_This is taking forever! These police checkpoints are so slow! I need to be_..." She pulled away from his mind and slowly trotted to the edge of the grass to peak through. About 10 yards ahead where the police cars and men who were slowing down traffic. Pulling away from the edge she slowly made her way to the checkpoint. She quietly moved through the grass till she was behind two men with their backs to her.

The taller of the two was younger and looked like he was itching for action, "So what happens if we catch them?" The younger asked the older. The older man sighed and crossed his arms, "We arrest them of course and hand them over to the military. Simple as that."

Youngster scowled, "Well if their all as bad as they say they are on the news, then it might lead to a shoot out! Plus theres that kid they kiddnapped."

The old man narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Don't belive everything you hear on the news kid..."

Jade had heard enouph and started to slowly back away from the duo but stepped on a stray stick snapping it in half.

Youngster whipped his head around, "Did you hear that?"

Old man turned his head, "What? I didn't hear anything."

"I heard something over there." Youngster looked out into the grass but saw nothing but the wind gently moving the tall grass in it's soft breeze.

"Ear's must be playin tricks on yeah kid, happens to everyone..."

Youngster frowned but turned away, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Jade was already half way back to the Coyote and relaying what she had discovered to everyone, "_It's a police check point looking for you guys. Also you all apparently kidnapped me_."

It was silent for a few moments as she ran through the field till Scarlets voice popped into her head, "_Breaker just sent me the link now.. Cobra just sent out an amber alert for you saying you were taken hostage by us from your parents. I'll show it to you when you get back here_."

Jade rolled her eyes, "_Oh joy, I can't wait to see the sob story on my behalf_."

Tunnel Rats snicker reached her, "_It's pretty bad_."

"_I think it would be safer for all of us if you stay in this form when we are in large populated areas. You will draw less attention_." Duke stated.

She snorted, "_Ha ha, good one! Like a big black wolf won't draw attention_."

Snake-Eyes calm voice spoke, "_They will be looking for a child that looks like you with our group, but if they never see a child then we will be over looked_."

Jade walked out of the tall grass and up to the Cyotoe then jumped into the cab when Duke open the door, "_Yeah I guess ur right_."

She could just feel his smirk as she watched him walk to the rear of the truck, "_I'm always right_." She sniffed and gave him an unimpressed look. "_Whatever_."

Tunnel Rat grabbed his hat in frustration, "How do we get past them? Where trapped like rats!"

"We need a distraction." Duke said as he racked his brain for ideas. But the sound of sqeeling tires brought him to look out the window to see Snake-Eyes crash through a fence in a jeep and speed across the feild. He looks to Scarlet in shock, "What is your crazy friend doing?"

She smiled, "You said we needed a distraction."

Seconds later the police at the check point where hot on Snake-Eyes tail abondoning the road. Soon traffic begain to move again and the Joe's drove thought without a hitch. Jade gave her collar another scratch then turned to Scarlet, "_So what's this link_?" She asked.

Scarlet blinked at Jade then gave an 'Oh!' and pulled out her hand held device and turned it on. Jade changed back into her human form while Scarlet pulled up the link, now standing at her full height(which isn't much..) She stretched her arms above her head groaning then scratched the back of her head making her already tangled mass of hair even worse. Her red shirt pulled up exposing her scared belly and tan skin, Scarlett looked over at the girl and frowned at at her. Jade stopped scratching her head and looked back confused, "what?"

Scarlet sighed, "When we get into the city we are finding you new cloths, and we are doing something about that hair."

Jade's ears flattened and her tail twitched, "What's wrong with them?" She looked down at her shirt and shorts.

"Nothing, you are just growing out of them is all. As for your hair... I think we are going to need a weed wacker for it." She smiled.

Jade binked then scowled, "Hey! My hair is just fine!"

"We will see, so do you want to see this video or not?" Scarlet held out the device. Jade's ears perked up as she focused on it. "Yeah! let me see!" She said snatching it out of Scarlets hand. She looked at the screen but nothing happened, she frowned and gave it a small shake. Still nothing. Growling she was about to hit the thing till Scarlets hand reached out and pressed a green button The video started to play, and Jade gave her a sheepish smile before looking back to watch the video.

A middle aged women in a red jacket and blonde hair was telling the story. "Today at 5:34am, 13 year old Sophie James was kidnapped by the fleeing fugitives who were responsible for the explosion of 'Cobra Pharmaceuticals.' Here are her parents.." The camera widened and a man and a women came into view, they both had black hair and blue eyes. They looked to be in their early 30's and it was quite obvious that the two had been crying a lot, the women had a tissue clutched in her hand.

"Now can you tell me, what exactly happened?" The reported asked the couple.

The mans eyes flicked to the camera then back to the reporter, "Well, we were all in bed sleeping till my wife and I heard a crash coming from the kitchen.. So I grabbed my bat and ran down stairs. Thats when we saw them.. They were all in the kitchen and they had our Sophie! The crash was from her dropping a glass of water... We think she accidently walked in on them at the wrong time, so they grabbed her. T-they..." He clenched his fists and looked away trying to hid his tears, the wife grabbed his hand and gave a watery smile. He took a shaky breath then continued.

"They told us.. That they wanted money wired to an account and if we didn't comply w-we.. we would never see our daughter again..." The man finally broke down and began to sob into his hands. The reporter reached over and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder then turned to the camera which zoomed back and focused on her.

"A heartbreaking story... One that we hope will have a happy ending, Thats why we are asking you, the viewers to be one the look out for this girl." It showed a picture of a smiling girl with bright blue eyes and straight black hair. Her skin was pale and flawless, not a single scar. She did look like Jade but the kidnapped girl's eyes were a darker blue, not Jade's unnatural icy blue eyes. The girls hair lacked the crazy waves and curls that make her hair wild and the pale, flawless skin was nothing compared to Jade's natural tan skin and the scars that covered it. It was all wrong.

"If you see this girl, please call your local police immediately! So we can get her home!"

The link ended and the screen went blank, Jade stood there looking at it with dread. Tunnel Rat raised his eye brow at her, "What's wrong? I would of thought that you would laugh at how stupid it was, Ha! I mean the kid in the photo looks nothing like you!"

Jade looked up and made eye contact with him, her expression was dark, "That's whats wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

She handed the device back to Scarlet, "That girl was most likely taken by Cobra and they were forced to come to the news and report it. They wanted us to see it. They were sending a message to us. They want you to hand me over in exchange for the girl." She ended.

Duke stood alarmed, "How do you know that?"

She looked to the ground like it was cobra itself and wishing it would just melt from her glare. "That couple was being watched by someone, someone dangerous. You could see the fear in their eyes. They were being forced to say all that, I'm sure fearing what would happen to their daughter."

"So... It wasn't a fake you? It was an actual kid, who was actually kidnapped?" Tunnel Rat asked. Jade turned her glare on him, "Yes, an actual girl has been taken by Cobra. And yes, this girl is in a lot of danger." She growled.

"Hey, take it easy. We will figure something out." Duke said trying to calm down a now very angry Jade, turning to Scarlet he asked, "Ask Breaker if he can figure out where that broadcast was made, maybe it can help us narrow down where the girl is."

Scarlet was typing away, "Already on it... He says it will take it bit but he will see what he can do. We just have to wait." She said looking up at them all.

Jade snarled, changed back into her wolf form and stormed to the very back of the truck. Scarlet stood up to follow but Duke stopped her, "No. These are some demons she has to fight on her own. Just let her cool off, she will be fine."

Scarlet looked to the back torn to stay or comfort the girl, she sighed, "I just can't imagine what she had to go though. Now this girl is taken, Cobra is trying to force her back to them..." She looked to Duke with a determined gaze, "We can't let it happen."

Duke gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "And we won't."

* * *

Wow! This was quite a workout for me, sorry if i'm a little rusty. Hopefully now my Updates aren't so horribly spread out haha. But no promises! Anywho, if you didn't notice this is the beginning of the episode 'Rage' The next chapter will be more action packed, didn't want this page to be to long... And as always please Review! Thank you all again for the wait! I really am sorry! Love you all!

- Peace!


End file.
